Look For Me
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: When everything seems bleak in Darcy's world, along comes a pair of soldiers that are willing to fight for her when she's already given up on herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"It's the devil I love,_

 _And that's as funny as real love._

 _That echo chorus lied to me with its,_

 _Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on."_

 _Hold On, Hold On – Neko Case_

 _Brooklyn, New York – Rumlow/Lewis Apartment_

"Are you done in there yet? It starts in twenty minutes – "

"Just a second, babe," Darcy managed to get out as she caked on the foundation underneath her left eye. _Thank the gods it's Halloween_ , she thought bitterly. There was another bruise blossoming along the line of her jaw, but her hair would cover that.

He'd just been so stressed lately and she knew it. It wasn't like she tried to egg him on or anything; her personality was just so defiant and sassy. And it set him off almost every time.

 _"Where's dinner?" Brock asked as soon as he walked in the door of their too-small apartment and stripped off his bulletproof vest. His hair was disheveled and he looked a little worse for wear, but there was danger in his eyes that nearly caused her to flinch. "I called you when I left headquarters so you could at least start it."_

 _"I seriously got home like ten minutes ago. I wanted to put my feet up." She wiggled her red-painted nails propped up on the coffee table in emphasis. "I figured we could order take out or oh! That new Thai place off Fifth has a good – "_

 _His hand slammed into the wall next to the coat rack, shaking the inhabitants slightly. "How hard is it for you to be domesticated? I ask_ so little _of you and you brush it off like a game. No wonder this is your longest relationship."_

 _"It's only been so long because you won't let me leave."_

 _Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say because in a few quick strides, Brock was over to the couch and hauling her up by her arm. "Oh yeah? I won't_ let _you leave? Sweetheart, we both know you have no where else to go." He shook her so hard that her teeth rattled and she was vaguely happy that she wasn't an infant. "With your little Janey away, the only people that would miss you are your coworkers at the shitty diner you call work."_

 _He dropped her near as fast as he'd picked her up and stalked into the kitchen, muttering over his shoulder. Delicate fingers instantly went to her arm and she massaged the quickly bruising skin gently._

 _Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?_

"Move."

Darcy instantly moved from in front of the mirror, pulling down her sleeves and rushing from the bathroom before he could stop her. Having another bruise would just be harder to hide.

* * *

 _October 31, 2011 – Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

"If you keep frowning, your face is going to stay like that," Natasha hummed from behind the bar. His glass filled as he gave her an exasperated look.

Steve hated these things. He hated mingling with people and dealing with the hype of being who he was. Captain America had no problem getting up in front of people and giving a speech or two. Steve Rogers, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified of crowds and would rather be locked away with a sketchbook.

When Tony had said that he was holding a Halloween soirée for the members of SHIELD and STRIKE, the Avengers were apparently included in that list. It was non-negotiable and snuck into the damn contract he'd signed when he agreed to be apart of it.

 _"I really don't want to go, Tony."_

 _The other man looked up from the robot he'd been tweaking. "Don't really have a choice, Capsicle. I could have Pepper bring up the fine print of your contract if you want."_

 _"Contract?"_

 _"To be an Avenger? It said something about not refusing public appearances…" he trailed off._

 _Steve groaned. "Fine. But I'm not wearing a suit."_

He'd worn a suit. One had been delivered to him that morning with a note from Tony blatantly saying to wear it or die. So, he'd shaved his face and thrown it on only to be tossed into the fray of everyone wanting to meet a national icon. He was so pissed that Bucky was on a mission and able to get out of it.

"And can you stop staring at her?"

Steve blinked, realizing he had indeed been staring at a curvy brunette across the room that seemed nearly as uncomfortable as he did.

"I didn't mean to," he replied honestly, taking his glass and swirling it around in his hand. "How much longer do I have to be here?"

Natasha smirked. "Until Bruce gets here so I can't be left by myself."

He gave her a mocking look. "He doesn't trust you to not be swept off your feet by a STRIKE guy?"

"Oh, he's not worried about that. He's more worried I'll let my judgment get the better of me and shoot someone with the gun hidden under the bar."

"Judgment?"

She shrugged slightly. "Being a spy has its perks." She pointed at an older graying man across the room, "He's embezzling money from a side business and his partner has no idea." She pointed to a younger man that had a large smile on his face, "He's here with his mistress, thinking that his wife won't find out." She sighed and her hand disappeared under the bar while a darker look came across her face. "And the woman you've been staring at is in a bad situation."

The blond stood in a second, his hand instantly going for his shield. As if he'd had it when he didn't.

"Sit down, you idiot," Natasha hissed, grabbing his arm with her free hand and forcing him back down. "I didn't say that so you could run and be her knight in shining _Armani_."

"What's wrong with her?" It was a struggle to stay in his seat, but he managed once the redhead let him go.

"Well, besides the makeup caked on and the way she keeps making sure her hair is practically covering her face, she's holding herself almost defensively. And she hasn't left her date's side."

Steve's blue eyes observed her quietly. The hunch of her shoulders, the downcast eyes. He watched her flinch when the man next to her handed her a drink.

He _knew_ that man. He was the STRIKE team commander. And world class douche bag.

"She's with Rumlow," Natasha murmured, letting the hand that was holding the gun under the bar wander back up to the top. Thankfully gun-free. "I heard he had a live-in, but I assumed her to be… not that."

Honestly, that girl looked like a handful. Both literally and figuratively. She had the kind of curves that were painted on warplanes when he was young. Well, young _er_. And her hair was curly and riotous and he wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. But those lips were what nearly made his knees weak; plush and painted a bright red that matched the wine she was drinking.

"You're staring again."

"He's staring at who?"

Steve turned and held his hand out. "How're you doing, Bruce? It's good to see you."

The older man chuckled and gave Natasha a soft kiss when she leaned over the bar. "Culver keeps me busy, but I'm glad to be home for a while."

"Missed you," the redhead sighed.

"Missed you," he replied, gratefully accepting the drink she shoved at him. "So, who're you staring at?"

"Rumlow's girl," Natasha answered, jerking her chin towards the brunette.

Bruce's eyes narrowed before widening. "Darcy Lewis? I haven't seen her since…since I helped Dr. Foster with an algorithm for her bridge."

"You _know_ her?"

The doctor gave Steve a strange look. "She was Dr. Foster's assistant in London. Very smart, very _sharp_. More of the type that would scratch your eyes out and then dare to ask why you're blind."

"Natasha has a _theory_ – "

"It's not a theory." The redhead was adamant. "She's clearly a battered woman. Back me up, Bruce. Clint would if he wasn't as home with Laura."

Bruce watched how Darcy moved and interacted, not liking at all what he saw. "I'm…going to go speak with her. It's been awhile and…"

"I'm going with you," Steve said immediately, standing as well.

* * *

"God, can you try _not_ to get drunk?" Brock hissed down at her when he handed her another glass of wine.

Darcy glared up at him. "I haven't even drank anything! The plant behind me is more hydrated than I am!" Truthfully, she felt bad for watering the plant with wine that probably cost more than her apartment, but she was not adding alcohol to the shit fest that was sure to happen tonight.

 _"You're wearing that?"_

 _Darcy looked down at the modest dress. It was black and hugged her hips, giving her a cleavage a lift that she knew her fiancé liked. "I thought – "_

 _"God, you look like you're asking for it. What are the guys going to think?"_

 _"That you're lucky?"_

 _He scoffed. "You're the lucky one. Lucky I picked you, anyway."_

Brock growled and grabbed her arm, moving her where he wanted. "Just put a smile on your face. It looks like we're being graced by the _Avengers_. And if you say anything to make me look stupid, you'll pay for it tonight."

She swallowed at the sound of his threat and meekly nodded, keeping her eyes down.

"Darcy! It's so wonderful to see you!"

Wide blue eyes blinked up and she saw Dr. Banner approaching with a tall, blond god of a man. _Captain America_ , her mind supplied helpfully.

"I-it's great to see y-you, too," she managed to stutter out, her hand reaching shakily for his and holding it briefly before Brock knocked it away in favor of his own.

"Brock Rumlow, team commander for STRIKE," he said, shaking the other man's hand firmly. "We're working on her stuttering problem. I was under the impression that you were helping Dr. Ross at Culver for the rest of the year."

Dr. Banner looked between the two before he gave a forced smile. "When the love of your life calls you home, you listen. Especially when she could strangle you with her thighs."

"But what a way to go, am I right?" Brock laughed, throwing his arm around Darcy, ignoring how she staggered under his weight. "Sure was nice of Stark to throw a nice shin-dig."

"It's for charity," Darcy said quietly, visibly wincing when he turned his gaze on her.

"I know what it's for," he replied stiffly, tightening his arm around her. He grinned when she squirmed uncomfortably.

"So, Darcy, what have you been up to? I know Jane is off-world for the time being."

The brunette nodded. "I've been finishing up my degree and working at a little diner in Brooklyn. Student loans aren't going to pay themselves," she joked hollowly.

"She's got it in her thick skull that's she's got to pay for them herself, but I'm always here to help," Brock said instantly. "Equality and whatnot."

"Of course," the blond nodded, keeping careful eyes on Darcy. "Steve Rogers, ma'am. A pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out and was instantly blocked by Brock.

"She doesn't like touching strangers," he said by way of explanation. His smile was tight and his fingers were digging into her shoulder. "But, it's nice to meet you, Captain. I've heard many things."

"All good, I hope."

Darcy wanted to cringe. Tonight was _not_ going to be a good night.

* * *

"Report?" Natasha asked when the men made it back to the bar.

Bruce scratched his chin, his eyes worried as the crease between his brows became more prominent. "That's not the Darcy I remember. She's…I'm afraid you're right, Nat."

Steve cursed when the glass he was holding shattered.

"Keep your cool, Rogers. It's not like she's yours."

"It's the principle of it. No woman should have a man lay his hands on her in a violent way." His eyes scanned the room again, panic blooming in his chest when he realized they were gone. "Did you see them leave?"

Natasha's eyes snapped up and she shook her head. "Balcony, maybe?"

"You check there, I'll get the hallways."

Steve stalked out of the party, trying to listen for her. He had no real reason for involving himself in this girl's affairs, but somehow he knew it would get much _worse_ if he didn't intervene somehow.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? _Flirting_ with Captain America? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Steve flattened against the wall, listening closely to Rumlow as he spoke. He was just a wall away.

"I-I wasn't! I swear I wasn't. I d-didn't say anything to him!"

"No, but you batted your eyes at him, didn't you?" Steve heard a thump and a sharp intake of breath. "I shouldn't have brought you here. You think you're so damned special don't you? Just gagging for it when I invited you into my bed."

"B-Brock, p-p-please."

"I was hoping I'd get closer to that god your best friend is dating, but she left you, didn't she? Everyone leaves you, Darcy. _Everyone_. Not even your parents stuck around for you."

There was a strangled sob and Steve closed his eyes, willing himself to stay still.

"Pull yourself together. Meet me back out there."

Steve ducked into a bathroom and held his breath as Rumlow passed him. He waited a few seconds before he slipped out of the room and followed the hallway. He wasn't expecting to see Darcy sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Her head shot up and she swiped the tears that had gathered under her eyes away. "I-I'm fine. Thank you."

His brow creased and he crouched down to her height, flinching when she recoiled from him with such fear that he swore he could smell it. He flexed and unflexed his hands to keep from touching her. "Do you want me to call someone?"

"I-I have t-t-t-to be getting back," she mumbled, getting up quickly and nearly knocking him over.

"You deserve better, you know," he whispered up at her. From his vantage point, he could easily imagine how glorious it would be to worship her. To make her come apart and see a smile on her face that he just knew belonged there. Gap-toothed and free.

She deserved _more_.

"No o-offense, Captain America, but y-you don't know m-me."

Steve watched as she strode away with her head held high. That was the woman he wanted to see, not some scared girl cowered in fear.

* * *

" _Stop_ crying!"

Darcy whimpered, trying her hardest to become one with the wall at her back. When Brock raised his hand, she squealed in terror, ducking her head against her chest as she waited for the blow. It rocked her to the side, her head disoriented and her cheek stinging as if it was on fire.

"You had _one_ fucking job! It was to be the perfect little wife-to-be in front of all my colleagues. Guess what, Darcy? They're all laughing at me! I can't control you!"

His large hands wrapped around her forearms and pulled her from the wall just to force her back against it harder that time. So hard her teeth rattled in her head. His hand wrapped around her throat and gave a squeeze that left her wheezing as he ground out, "You're such a little whore. Don't think I didn't notice those eyes you made at Captain _fucking_ America, either. You wanted to go home with him, didn't you? Wanted him to make you feel special?"

"N-n-no! I love y-you!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," he spat, throwing her up against the wall one more time for good measure before he walked away.

Darcy sunk to the floor, once again with her knees against her chest. Her throat was throbbing and tears welled in her eyes despite the tracks already making their way through her makeup.

This time, there wouldn't be anyone there to comfort her.

But when was it going to be the last time?

She'd read about women who stayed until it was too late. About how their bodies were found and their significant others locked away. Brock was too smart for that. He'd find a way to make it look like an accident, or worse, her own doing.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed in the entryway of her apartment after Brock slammed their bedroom door, but hinting at the sunlight that was beginning to filter through the small window above the sink, she'd bet it was long enough.

She chanted softly, "Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _"My voice is a fracture,_

 _Of shinbone's lust._

 _Pounding barefoot ground,_

 _It lifts you up and sits you just at sorrow's waterline."_

 _Hell-On – Neko Case_

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

"You have the start of an obsession," Natasha stated as she tossed a file down on the table in front of Steve. He looked up from his bowl of cheerios and opened it.

"What is this?"

"The front page is all the times you searched for Darcy Lewis in the SHIELD data base. And the rest, well, it's her redacted file that I swiped from Fury." The redhead pulled out the chair across from him. "I've already read it. I checked in with Clint to see if he remembered her from New Mexico when Thor fell to earth and he said she was a spitfire that nearly chewed him up and spit him out, so – "

"So, her behavior was definitely different." He nodded, noting she had Dr. Jane Foster listed as her next of kin. "Family?"

"Car crash when she was eight. She grew up in the system in Queens. Turned eighteen and enrolled in Culver."

"Smart." He didn't know why he was surprised that she was smart. Bruce had told him about her work in New Mexico and London after he'd pried enough. "Why's she with him, then?"

Natasha shrugged. "I'm guessing it's her first real relationship. Rumlow's not bad off and not bad looking. She agreed to marry him, after all."

"And he _hits_ her."

There was a hanging silence in the room that was left there. Neither of them really wanted to think of what happened behind closed doors, but Steve had seen the aftermath of how he'd talked to the little dame. Seen how she curled in on herself and shut down her feelings when he'd tried to show kindness.

"She works at a diner in Brooklyn. If you wanted to check on her."

Steve eyed her suspiciously. "You know her schedule."

It wasn't a question and the assassin wisely didn't answer.

"Bruce wants her safe, too. No woman deserves that."

* * *

Darcy was having possibly the worst day of her adult life. And she'd fought _dark elves_ for fucks sake. She was the only waitress on the floor and she'd already managed to spill coffee on her god-awful yellow uniform _twice_.

A snap from behind her drew her attention and she flashed a forced smile towards a booth that was waiting impatiently.

"I'll be right there," she promised, a sigh working its way past her lips unbidden. Dropping off the coffee pot she'd been holding, she scurried over to them and took their order, trying not to pay attention to the way the guy was eyeing her chest. "It'll be right out," she said when they'd finished.

With the order put in and all the drinks refilled, she allowed herself a moment to rest behind the counter, her exhaustion of not sleeping the night before was catching up with her. She was going to have to invest in a more heavy-duty cover up if the circles under her eyes started becoming a normal occurrence.

"Hey, Miss Lewis. I didn't know you worked here."

Her blue eyes snapped up to see Steve standing on the side of the counter with a lopsided grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Managed to get out without her permission. She cringed at how rude it sounded to even her own ears.

He shrugged, not deterred in the slightest. "I used to live in Brooklyn. Sometimes, I come down here just to see how much it's changed since I've…been gone. Y'know? Familiar, yet different – "

"Well, I'm kind of working. Did you want – "

"Coffee would be great." He smiled widely at her and her stomach erupted in butterflies in response. "I can grab a seat at the counter. Looks like you have your hands full."

Darcy was surprised he'd stayed until the rush was over, slowly nursing the coffee that she was sure had gone cold in the hour he'd been sitting there. Wiping her hands on her apron, she made her way over to him with a fresh pot, replacing what little he'd drank and hoping it would warm it back up.

"What are you really doing here, Steve? Brock would…he'd flip if he saw you here."

He cocked his head at her. "Does he normally come down here? See you while you're working?"

"Well, no – "

"Then don't worry about it," he smiled happily. "Besides, STRIKE is running combat training today. He probably won't be home until later."

She shook her head, curls cascading around her face. "I'm not supposed to know that, y'know."

"You have SHIELD clearance." He hurried on at her sharp look. "Wanted to make sure I didn't slip up and say anything."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

 _Fuck_.

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?"

Darcy crossed her arms and huffed. "Better start talking before my foot goes up your ass."

"I overheard what happened in the hallway – "

"No," she said instantly. Holding up her hand, she shook her head. "You don't know what you heard. People have fights all the time. You don't get to throw yourself headfirst in other people's problems and expect them to be thankful." She tugged the ends of her hair absentmindedly as her face changed to one of fear. "Fuck. If he finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it. H-h-he'll be s-so mad."

Steve noticed the way she began stuttering. She hadn't had a problem with that until Rumlow was mentioned. Was it a natural response? A _fear_ response?

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to soothe her, reaching over the counter and holding her forearms gently. He wasn't expecting her reaction though. Darcy jerked away so fast that her lower back slammed against the counter behind her, coffee sloshing against her apron as her eyes widened in fear. Holding his hands up, he softly said, "I didn't mean anything. I was just – "

"G-g-g-get out, p-please," she stuttered hard, her eyes closing after she set down the coffee pot and wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Darcy – "

"P-please l-l-leave."

Steve sighed and stood, placing money down on the counter between them and leaving a card with his number scrawled across the back of it. "I'll go, Miss Lewis. Just promise…promise that if you need to, you'll call me, okay? I'll be there day or night."

* * *

Her apron was a fucking mess. With how many times coffee met her person today, she was surprised that it was at least a little yellow behind the stains.

"Can you throw these in, too? Smells like a damn locker room." Brock shoved a shirt and tactical pants at her as she shook out her apron, a small card falling to the ground.

He was on it before she could come up with a lie.

"The hell is this?" He flipped it over and saw the number. "Whoring yourself out for customers now, too?"

"It's n-n-not like th-that." Fear welled in her chest and she wished the washing machine would simply swallow her whole.

Brock grinned savagely at her. "Well, let's find out, huh?" He pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in the number, setting it on speaker when it started ringing. "Let's see whose pants you've been in today."

It rang for only a few seconds, but to Darcy it felt like hours. Hands shaking, chest heaving, she closed her eyes when it answered.

" _Rogers_."

Brock ended the call and backhanded her so hard that she was sure there would be a dent in the wall behind her shaped like her head.

"Are you _kidding_ me? Rogers? Steve _fucking_ Rogers? What the fuck, Darcy!"

She crowded against the wall, "I-i-it's n-not what y-you think!"

He laughed mirthlessly. "A fucking card with Captain America's fucking number just fell out of my fucking fiancé's ugly apron and you're telling me it's not what I fucking think? Tell me, what is it then?"

"H-he came i-into the d-d-d-diner and had coffee. He g-gave me his n-number so I could t-tell him about the T-Thai p-p-p-place – _ah_!"

She tasted blood in her mouth, almost positive that her teeth had cut her cheek from the force of the hit.

"You're a lying little bitch."

"Brock, I p-p-promise!"

His hands wrapped around her throat and she could feel herself getting light headed. "If you think for a second that I'm going to let him have you, you're _wrong_. You agreed to marry me and that's exactly what you'll do. We have plans, sweetheart. You and me and the organization." He threw her away from him, swiping up the card and pocketing it. "Finish the fucking laundry."

* * *

Steve knew it was probably a bad idea to go back to the diner the next day, but he couldn't resist. He also couldn't resist dragging Bucky along with him now that the other man was back state side.

"You're gonna love her," Steve said with a smile on his face as they walked to the diner. "She's the kinda dame ya would've had in your bed in a second."

Bucky chucked, adjusting his long sleeve shirt and pushing his fringe out of his face. "Ya tryin' to set me up, punk?"

"Nah. I'd rather have her for myself, but she's that girl we used to dream about. Remember that sketch? The one before Pearl Harbor?"

The brunet creased his brows. "The one with that damn dark-haired dame with curves for days?"

"Yeah, that one." Steve grinned from ear to ear. "That's what she looks like. But, listen, she's…" he trailed off. He hadn't said anything about Rumlow or what he'd seen. He wanted Bucky to make his own assumptions. See if he and Natasha were right. "She's really great."

"I can't wait to meet her," Bucky said as he opened the door to the little diner and ushered the blond inside. "Counter?"

At the other man's nod, they made their way to the counter, noticing the diner was a lot less crowded. Thank the lord for small mercies. His eyes searched for her, catching sight of her back as she took an order. When she turned, he nearly fell out of his chair.

Her curls were dull and lifeless. The red on her lips was painted a little too heavy and her skin was an unnatural shade of pale as if she was hiding something. When she got closer, he could see the way red ringed her eyes like broken blood vessels. Not to mention the marks on her neck. A handprint…

"That her?" Bucky asked, following his friend's line of sight. "She's…Jesus, Steve, what the hell happened to her?"

"Goddammit," he growled, pushing down every instinct he had to go find Rumlow and beat him down. "He fucking did it again."

"He? _Who_?"

Steve ducked his head and gave Bucky the rundown. "She's seeing – fuck, she's _engaged_ to a monumental asshole. STRIKE team, met her at the Halloween benefit you managed to get out of. Natasha…she said he hits her. I could see it. Saw it firsthand that night, but it was okay yesterday. Now…"

"It looks like he fuckin' choked her. See her eyes? Jesus _Christ_."

Her eyes were downcast as she made her way behind the counter, the small notepad in her hand shaking as she asked, "C-can I take y-your order?"

Steve's heart hurt. His number had done nothing. She didn't use it. He couldn't protect her if she didn't want protecting.

"Miss Lewis?"

She shook even harder at hearing his voice. So hard that she dropped the pen and scrabbled to pick it up. "W-w-w-what can I g-g-get you?"

"Darcy, honey, look at me."

Scared blue eyes carefully met his and she cringed when she saw his anger. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry – "

"Princess, ya got nothin' to be sorry for," Bucky said, trying to belay comfort in his voice. By the way her gaze cut to him, he was sure he'd failed.

Learning from the day before, Steve placed both his hands on the countertop where she could see them. "Honey, why didn't you call me?" The term of endearment kept slipping from his lips before he could stop it.

"He f-found it," she whispered so low that if he and Bucky hadn't had a similar serum pumping through their veins, neither would have heard it. "And h-h-he…"

The blond groaned. "He called me. Didn't he? And I answered…"

"H-h-he was s-s-so _m-mad_."

Bucky stood up and clenched his jaw. "We're goin' to your apartment, doll. We're gonna pack up your stuff and you're gonna move into the tower for a little while. That sound okay?"

Darcy's eyes widened in fear. "He'll f-find me! I c-c-c-can't go."

"Darcy, honey, trust me," Steve said, promising her the easiest thing in the world. "He won't find you. I'll make sure of it. You're gonna be safe with us."

Both men watched the emotional roller coaster that seemed to take place in her mind. Fear, anxiety, nervousness. He understood how she felt. It wasn't every day that he or Bucky invited a pretty little dame to stay with them.

"You…you p-promise?"

Bucky nodded solemnly. "I promise."

* * *

Darcy didn't really have a choice but to quit her job. Not that she'd minded, it really was terrible. After they'd left the diner, she'd stayed sandwiched between the two men, but they were careful to keep their distance so they didn't smother her.

"You live _here_?" There was judgment in the brunet's voice made her cringe, but her apartment wasn't anything to write home about.

It was on the eighth floor of a rundown apartment building that still functioned under rent control for the people that had been there long enough. A dingy grey covered the bricks on the outside and there was a certain scent that lingered.

"Damn, I don't miss Brooklyn," he continued, oblivious to how ashamed she looked. "Why don't ya go up with her and I'll make a few calls?"

Steve nodded and followed Darcy up the stairs, trying valiantly not to stare at the perfection of her ass. He stepped inside after her and his brows furrowed. Compared to the dingy outside, the inside was in a state that could easily be described as model home status. It looked like absolutely no one lived inside.

"It looks…cozy." It was lame, but he was taught to be polite.

A breath left her lips that was somewhat akin to a laugh and she shook her head. "Not s-supposed to b-be messy," she whispered. Wandering away, she slipped into the bedroom and pulled a bag out from under the bed, quickly filling it with the minimal things Brock had let her keep when she moved in.

"Is that it?" Steve asked, eyeing her small bag suspiciously. "I thought…"

She shrugged. "I-I couldn't have th-that much."

His jaw tightened, but he nodded anyway. It wouldn't do much good to get mad when the person he wanted to beat down wasn't present.

Her voice was so quiet when she asked, "What if…what if h-he f-finds out?"

There were a million scenarios running through Steve's head, all of them resulting in laying Rumlow out in the most embarrassing way he could think of. A way that would make him think twice before ever putting his hands on another woman again.

"S-S-Steve? Oh, god, I-I made y-y-you mad. I-I'm s-s-so stupid – "

"Shhh, no, honey, you didn't make me mad. This whole…situation makes me mad, but not you."

She nodded mutely and hugged her bag tighter to her chest when the blond offered to take it.

This was going to be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Chimney falls and lovers blaze,_

 _Thought that I was young._

 _Now I've freezing hands and bloodless veins,_

 _As numb as I've become."_

 _I Wish I Was the Moon – Neko Case_

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

"You got her all settled?" Bucky asked, strutting out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his waist, his wet hair plastered to his neck.

Steve looked up from his tablet, a crease appearing between his brows that nearly made the brunet groan. "Rumlow should be home in an hour."

"And, let me guess, you've already put a detail on the apartment. And she happens to be a redhead with a penchant for kicking ass and taking names if she feels like it." Bucky sighed, making his way to his own room. He called over his shoulder, "She'll be fine. Stop worrying. The tower is a damned fortress."

He was right partially. If Tony didn't insist on running all the Avenger business out of the lower levels of the tower, it would be a fortress. But with so many people having clearance and STRIKE and SHIELD able to come and go as they pleased, it made Steve more worried. Rumlow had top clearance and could literally get anywhere in the tower and revoking that privilege would just raise more questions that would draw unwanted attention.

She'd just been so damned timid when he'd shown her the room – read _suite_ – that she'd be staying in. It was much larger than what she had in Brooklyn, but just as clean, sparse even. There was a couch, coffee table, and television in the living room, a bed and nightstand in the bedroom, and the bathroom and kitchen were fully stocked with necessities.

When Steve had gone to help her pack, Bucky had called Tony and arranged for everything to be set up. And being such a bleeding heart that Tony was, he couldn't turn out a fellow science nerd's best friend. Not to mention she'd fucking _tased_ the god of thunder.

It would take time and patience to get her out of her shell, but hopefully the letter they'd beamed to Jane Foster would be enough to get the other woman world side and help.

* * *

Darcy's phone wouldn't stop _ringing_. He always called her when he was on his way home from work and she'd dutifully ignored it. The coffee table vibrated as her shrill ringtone sang throughout the apartment, echoing off the bare walls and making her want to claw her eyes out. Turning the damned thing off was harder than she'd thought it would be. Her fingers wouldn't cooperate with her mind and she'd ended up dropping it on the table and retreating to the other side of the living her with her back against the wall as she covered her ears and pretended to be anywhere other than where she truly was.

 _"Jesus, Darcy, stop being so fucking loud."_

 _The brunette looked up from her coffee mug and stirred her spoon slower, sure not to catch the sides of the porcelain again. He'd been in such a good mood lately and she didn't want to mess that up by being stupid._

 _"There's a good girl," he smiled patronizingly. "Knew you could follow simple orders."_

 _"I'm not a dog." It slipped from her mouth before she could catch it and in a second she had the steaming cup of coffee in her lap, a scream pulling from her lungs as she shot up. Her hands struggled with her skirt as she tried to get it off, to stop the burning, stop the_ pain _._

 _"No," he agreed, watching her with hungry eyes. "But you are my bitch."_

Darcy shuddered and hugged her knees tighter against her chest. Being the wounded bird she'd been forced to become was not someone she was familiar with. The stuttering, scared little girl was such a stark contrast from the sassy, outspoken woman she'd become since she hit puberty. She had no idea who she even was anymore.

She fell in love with a man that she thought loved her as much as she loved him, but it was all just a lie. A lie that she convinced herself to believe for almost two years.

Two years of pain and blood and bruises that never really seemed to go away. She had been helpless until a mere three days ago. And then Captain America swooped in and saved her.

He really was all that and a bag of chips.

* * *

According to JARVIS, Darcy had not left her room since she arrived. The artificial intelligence was monitoring her vitals, keeping track of her panic attacks, but there was nothing out of the ordinary to report.

It worried Steve. It worried him that she was locked in her rooms all alone and having panic attacks that left her a gasping, crying mess that led him to spending time in the gym and taking out his anger on a defenseless punching bag.

"He's angry," Natasha announced herself as she walked through the threshold of the gym. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail and she had the telltale dark rings around her eyes that made it known she hadn't slept yet. "He spent the night going through the neighbors and asking if they'd seen anything. He pulled the footage from the apartment building, too, but I'd already replaced it."

The blond landed a punch that cracked the chain a bit and he clenched his jaw. "He at SHIELD today?"

"Suiting up for an outing before doing a debrief with Hill upstairs. Testing out some new tactical gear for us, I guess. I'd steer clear if I were you."

"Darcy needs to stay in her room, then."

The redhead cocked her head. "I was under the impression that she hadn't left it. Besides, he knows something's up with you. He's going to seek you out and see if you'll give anything away."

"He's got another thing comin'," Steve grunted as his last swing knocked the bag clear across the room, watching it explode. "He messed with the wrong girl."

* * *

Darcy cautiously peeked her head out from her room. The hallway was clear and she needed teabags from the common room. Which the ceiling had told her was on the floor below her.

 _"I'm not part of the ceiling, Miss Lewis. I'm an artificial intelligence that was designed by Tony Stark and currently oversees the beings in the tower."_

 _She waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah. Where's the tea?"_

And that's how she found herself following the little blue lights that lit up on the floor. It was fairly easy once she got the hang of it and she was in the kitchen before she knew it, rifling through a small box above the coffee maker.

"Ya lookin' for something particular?"

Darcy squeaked and spun around, one hand going to cover her midsection while the other covered her face.

"Whoa! Hey, doll, I'm not – I was just checkin'. See if ya need help or somethin'."

She spread her fingers and noticed the guy that had been with Steve at the diner. She didn't know his name, his story. But he looked intimidating as all hell and – was that _metal_?

"The best tea is that purple kind. Banner makes it when he's feelin' a little green." He laughed at his own joke, tapering off into awkward silence as he observed her. "Name's James," he said, giving a slight wave of his metal fingers. "Ya can call me Bucky, though. Always like when girls say it."

She grinned despite herself, her eyes looking away from the ice blue that had met hers. "Darcy," she mumbled out, tugging at the hem of her too-large sweater nervously. "I…I wanted some t-tea, but I d-d-d-didn't have any."

Bucky nodded. "How 'bout I make ya a cup while ya take a seat. Been makin' tea since before ya were even born. Pretty sure I can knock your socks off."

"Bring i-it on."

* * *

Steve promised he wouldn't let Tony call him up to his office, but that's exactly what happened. He'd been lucky to avoid the STRIKE team leader on the way up, but he hadn't been so lucky on the way down.

When the elevator caught on the second floor below him, he had to restrain a groan.

"Rogers," Rumlow greeted gruffly with a tight nod. He held himself as taut as a bow, practically revving for a fight that Steve wouldn't give him.

"Rumlow. Good to see you." _Lie_.

The other man put his hand on his gun, slyly as to not draw attention. "I heard you met my fiancé at the diner she works at."

"Just stopping through. Great cup of joe."

"She didn't come home last night," Rumlow continued. "And, see, that's not very like her. She's predictable, safe. She knows how important it is to me that she's home on time – "

"Acting like a good wife?"

"She needs the practice."

Steve grit his teeth. "Women these days."

"You don't know the half of it, Captain. They've got all these ideas in their little heads that they can do just as much as we can. But…they're not built like us."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out for her. I'm sure she's fine," Steve said, watching the floors tick down. "Seems like a smart girl."

"Too smart," the brunet agreed. "Actually, I think someone snapped her up. Pretty pale skin, a rack for days. Why do you think I wifed her up so fast? Hot commodity." He shot a sideways glance at the older man. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Keeping his eyes forward, he shook his head. "I haven't heard a thing. But you'll be the first I tell if I do."

It was just a few more minutes of tension before Rumlow stepped off the elevator and Steve punched in the common floor, wanting the biggest cup of coffee he could find. And maybe Bucky.

The sight that greeted him in the common room was not one he was prepared for.

Darcy was curled up, her cheek smooshed against Bucky's thigh as he ran his fingers through her hair. In his free hand, he held a tablet, quietly surfing while she rested.

"Is…everything okay?" Steve asked quietly as he approached, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in his friend's lap.

The brunet looked up and gave him a lopsided smile. "She wanted tea. I gave her some of Banner's good stuff and she was out in minutes. I figured she needed the sleep. The rings under her eyes look almost as bad as her bruises."

"She let you…"

"Touch her? Yeah. Took some convincin', though. She's skittish."

A small whimper drew both of their attention. Whimpering turned into wiggling and before either of them knew it, she was thrashing and trying to get away from whatever was chasing her.

Steve wasted no time striding over to her and gently shaking her awake. "Darcy? Honey? You're okay – _dammit_!"

The small brunette had opened frantic eyes and sat up so fast that the top of her head clipped Steve's jaw and forced him backwards. She scrambled over the side of the couch and into the closest corner of the room that she could get, her breath coming in pants as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Doll? Calm down, okay. You're safe. Steve's not gonna hurt ya."

Her eyes went to Bucky and she visibly relaxed as she took a deep breath. She whined when she saw Steve holding his chin. "I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry!" She wailed, tears filling her wide blue eyes as her hands tugged relentlessly at her curls. "I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean it!"

Steve shook his head and held up his hands. "It's okay, honey. We scared you. We're sorry. You – "

"Don't have nothin' to apologize for. We shoulda known better," Bucky cut in gruffly. "How about some more tea? There's some left in on the stove."

As her breathing calmed, she silently nodded. Her eyes remained downcast as she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face against them.

"I'll get the tea," Bucky murmured as he stood, leaving Steve to stare at the girl that made his heart ache in a way he couldn't explain.

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

After the first week, Darcy's phone went unusually quiet. It didn't ring, no texts came through, _nothing_.

There had been an exercise at the Avengers' upstate facility and the superhero duo had reluctantly left her behind with JARVIS acting as a babysitter to a grown woman. It wasn't like she really minded; peace and quiet was hard to come by when Tony Stark resided on the floor above her. She'd been given a bracelet as an apology gift – _Cartier_ – for being woken up so much. Did scientists ever sleep?

So, when a day had passed with no noise from anywhere or anyone, it was startling to wake up from her food-induced coma to someone raging against her door. A _private_ door inside Stark Tower, no less.

Darcy was shaking like a leaf as she got to her feet. Against her better judgment, she padded over to the noise, her heart leaping into her throat when she saw Brock on the other side of her peephole.

"I know you're in there, sweetheart," he mocked, his eyes looking more crazed than she'd ever seen before. "Stark's smart friend is only going to be down for a little while longer. Better come out before I come and _get_ you."

Darcy nearly flew across the room in a futile effort to get away, but it was all for not when her door splintered and a scream tore from her throat.

* * *

 _Upstate New York – Avengers Facility_

Bucky shifted uncomfortably. There were running a STRIKE pattern for practice, but something was off.

"Where's Rumlow?" Steve whispered from beside him. "Shouldn't he be heading it?"

Something was _wrong_. He hadn't wanted to leave the little brunette behind. In fact, he nearly caved to the tears that had tracked her cheeks, but the exercise was mandatory.

 _"What d-do you mean?" Darcy whispered, "You…y-you're…"_

 _"We'll be gone for a few days, honey. You'll have the tower all to yourself," Steve said. He wanted to reach out and hold her to reassure her, but physical contact was still a no. He'd caught her on reflex when she'd stumbled a day before and she'd stuttered and ducked her head for the rest of the day before getting comfortable with him again._

 _"If we didn't have to go, we wouldn't," Bucky promised her with his hands twitching at his sides. "I don't like leavin' ya alone."_

 _It took two full seconds for Darcy to let out a heart wrenching sob and throw herself into the brunet's arms, not caring about the tears that were soaking into his shirt._

 _"Doll…" Bucky was at a loss for words as he wrapped his strong arms around her petite form. His metal hand was on her waist while the other was buried in her curls._

 _The blond was more than a little jealous at the sight. He knew his…build could be intimidating based on how similar he was to Rumlow, but Bucky was similar, too. Why did she feel safer with him than Steve?_

 _"P-promise you'll come b-back," she whimpered, clinging to his chest tighter._

 _"We promise," Steve answered for the both of them._

"Did you check on her?" Bucky asked, his jaw clenched. "He was just here yesterday."

Steve grimaced. "I'll check with JARVIS and have Natasha ask around about the prick."

Plan made, they divided and conquered. Rumor was that Rumlow was sick in his Brooklyn apartment and Tony had nearly burst a blood vessel when Steve told him he couldn't get JARVIS to answer.

"JARVIS is down," Tony spat reluctantly. He'd insisted that he make use of his _occasional_ office in the facility, surrounded by the ragtag group of heroes. He was typing fiercely into his laptop when Natasha filtered in, a grim line on her face.

"Why so nice when you're here so little?" She murmured, not really expecting an answer.

The man at the desk ran his hand through his dark hair in frustration. "Down for three hours and no nothing! No alert, no alarm. People could walk in from the streets! Cameras are down – "

"Rumlow," Steve cursed, taking out his phone and dialing Darcy's number. Two rings and straight to voicemail. _Fuck_.

"We gotta get to the tower. _Now_ ," Bucky growled. "What's the best way to get there?"

"Jet," Tony answered without looking up. "Wheels up in five." His eyes cut to Steve. "Make our excuses to Hill and Coulson. All hands on deck."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _"Oh, my sparrow, it's too late._

 _Your body limp beneath my feet,_

 _Your dusty eyes cold as clay._

 _You didn't hear my warning."_

 _Maybe Sparrow – Neko Case_

 _Unknown Location_

Everything _hurt_.

Darcy wasn't sure how much time had passed, but judging by the near empty bag of fluid hooked into the crook of her left arm, she'd say long enough.

The room was sterile. No windows or doors that she could see. She wasn't strapped down, thankfully, but she knew he was watching her. A shiver tore through her and she belatedly realized she was only dressed in a paper-thin nightgown. The thought of him undressing her only served to gross her out more.

"Glad to see you're awake, sweetheart. I know I can be a little overbearing."

Darcy's anxiety spiked and her breath came in short pants. Wide eyes surveyed the room, trying to find where he was.

"Don't worry. You'll never have to see those two again, okay? God, I missed you so much, sweetheart."

"L-l-let me g-go!" She demanded. He couldn't hit her if she couldn't see him, right?

Wrong.

It took all of five seconds for the wall next to her to slide up and reveal an angrier than usual Brock.

"I _saved_ you! You were locked in that tower against your will!"

Darcy knew it would be best if she kept her mouth shut, but she never really knew how to be quiet. Her brain to mouth filter was absolutely non-existent.

"T-that's w-w-what you d-d-did! I don't w-want to b-be here!"

A swift backhand caused her to tumble over the side of the bed, the needle being ripped savagely from her arm.

"Already fucked 'em, huh?" He grunted, coming after her. "That why you're so desperate to get back?"

She tasted blood in her mouth and whimpered when he grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to her feet. "O-only you," she managed to get out before he shoved her face down on the bed and rucked her gown up her pale legs. "P-please, Brock, n-n-no!"

"Shut up!" He snarled, smacking her head against the metal railing and causing her to see stars.

She knew better than to fight, but she couldn't lie down and take it. Not when she had a taste of what kind of life await her outside the prison she was stuck in.

Darcy fought and she fought _hard_. Despite the pain and the agony and the _humiliation_ , she resisted even after she felt his wet heat fill her up.

"G-get off of m-me," she said lowly, her jaw clenched so tight she was afraid she'd crack a tooth.

He chuckled and kissed below the hollow of her ear. "Sweetheart, _I'm not done yet_."

* * *

 _Over New York_

"She has a tracker," Tony said as he pulled up a map on his tablet. Thankfully, Natasha was piloting the quinjet. "That ritzy bracelet that Pepper picked out was for more than just show."

Bucky was practically vibrating with worry. His face was that of the _soldier_ ; blank and only slightly angry. Was that just a Russian thing? Natasha looked similar sometimes. Steve hated seeing him like that, even though he knew it was necessary.

It had only been a week. How had the timid little brunette managed to wrap them both so securely around her finger? Bucky never fell for dames, only bedded them and turned them out and Steve, well, he had a few awkward fumbles with woman in the chorus on tour. But neither of them had felt such a protective urge when it came to a dame.

She wasn't even the kind that either of them normally went for seeing as Bucky preferred blondes and Steve liked his girls taller. And seeing as Darcy was brunette, short, and stacked, it was odd for them. Even odder that they wanted to _share_ her.

"You've been keeping tabs on her?" Bucky's voice wasn't exactly angry, but the blond knew his best friend.

Tony shrugged. "She doesn't go anywhere. Figured this was like insurance."

"It came in handy, did it not?" The redhead asked from the controls.

Bucky glared. "Did it, Stark?"

"Back on surname basis? I can dig it. Okay, Red Dawn, she's in Brooklyn. Underground, maybe. We can – "

Steve ignored him. "The apartment building doesn't have a basement, does it?"

"Pulling up the blueprints."

As soon as the map glittered into existence on the tabletop, Bucky devoured it. He couldn't fail Darcy. He couldn't let her be hurt again. Damn, was she a parasite? Worming her way into his psyche like that. He hadn't felt that kind of feeling since his sister, but this feeling was a lot more than familial.

"There." Steve pointed at the dull pink signature and a larger red one. "A room not on the blueprint. Must've been hidden or – "

"Prohibition was a tough time – sorry, not helping." Tony held up his hands in defense. He looked between the soldiers and raised a single eyebrow. "Are you all, like, a thing? She's only been in the tower for a little while. I get that Rumlow's a douche canoe, but…"

"Stay out of it, Tony," the blond snapped. He didn't waste any time strapping a gun to his thigh and retrieving his shield.

"Where the hell is Barton? We could use someone climbing through the vents."

"Recon," Natasha answered lightly, an odd glint in her eye.

"JARVIS is starting to come back up. I'm relying on off-base servers, but he's been down for almost four hours. So, Rumlow hasn't had her too long – "

"Any amount of time is too long."

" – but we should still prepare for the worst case scenario," Tony rolled his eyes. "Any tear gas on board, Romanoff? The element of surprise never hurt anyone."

Natasha jerked her chin towards the wall. "Some there. Are we sure that going in half-cocked is a good idea? There might be cameras – "

"Already taken care of. There were four," Tony clarified, tapping his tablet a few times.

"So, we drop in, grab Darcy, and – "

"Castrate Rumlow."

Three pairs of eyes cut to the redhead, silently thanking the stars that _they_ weren't on her bad side.

"What?"

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

"Good job, sweetheart," Brock cooed breathlessly when he let her limp body fall back onto the too small bed. She dully heard him rearranging himself and zipping up his pants.

Darcy was too tired to even lift her head. The insides of her thighs hurt and she knew she looked like a mess. In fact, she could fee his seed oozing out of her…

She shuddered, craving the warmth and safety of her apartment at Stark Tower. Would she ever go back? Did they even know she was gone?

"What the hell is that?"

Lifting her head seemed like just as unworthy chore as it did a few minutes ago, so she stayed where she was. There was a metallic clank and a weird hissing sound, but compared to the rushing sound that filled her ears, she didn't care.

The last thing she remembered was being swept up in a pair of truly _delicious_ arms.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Going in guns blazing was not an understatement. They'd probably scared the entirety of the apartment building's inhabitants – and the authorities were called.

But when they'd reached the basement, no one was there. Sure, it looked like a warzone, but no breathing – or un-breathing – bodies were present.

Bucky picked apart the room, finding Darcy's bracelet snagged on one of the metal railings on the side of the bed. And there was blood. A lot of blood.

"How can we track her now?"

Natasha glanced around. "We start at the beginning."

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

Steve was not prepared to see her apartment. It was like a tornado had torn through and destroyed it. Her coffee table was overturned, her couch cushions askew. The bedroom door was splintered just as the main door had been and he felt his anger rise.

"He hunted her," Natasha said quietly when she walked out of the kitchen. Rubbing her fingers together, she grimaced at the sticky feeling of blood. "They ended up in the kitchen. She must've smacked her head."

It took little to no time to catalog the apartment before Tony ordered JARVIS to have someone clean up the mess.

The common room had become their designated war room while they planned their next move.

"Romanoff, any reason why Barton's requesting to land a jet on _my_ landing pad?" Tony griped as he gave permission from his tablet. "With incoming? My tower isn't meant to bring in strays."

Natasha's head whipped up. "He's not supposed to be back for another week."

Tony scoffed. "Well, he's bringing passengers – "

" _Just the one_ ," Clint's voice filtered through JARVIS, " _Going to need immediate medical attention_."

"Need help, Clint?" Steve asked. His mother _did_ teach him manners after all. But even he knew it was a halfhearted offer.

" _Nah, she's light_."

"She? Who are you bringing?" The redhead asked.

" _Aw, Nat, no. Don't get jealous. I don't need Big Green after me. Just a girl I met in New Mexico. Collateral damage, babe_."

New Mexico. Thor. Jane Foster. Darcy.

 _Darcy_.

The soldiers seemed to realize the importance of Clint's words at the same time seeing as how they both jumped up like the seat of their pants were on fire. Tony's shouts were ignored as they made their way to the roof, Natasha not far behind.

Boots thundered up the stairs, having no patience for the elevator. They made it just as the jet touched down, carelessly rushing inside.

Bucky had seen a lot in his long life. He'd killed men, women, children. Been covered in blood that _was not his_. He was capable of such violence, but he was still taken wholly by surprise.

Steve must've felt the same because he dropped to his knees and shook the entirety of the jet with the force.

"You gonna sit there or help me? I have a bullet in my arm that hurts like a bitch."

"Thought you said she was light." Bucky managed to get out.

Clint huffed. "Fuck you both – "

"I'll get her," Natasha said quietly. The men didn't stop her as she scooped Darcy's battered body up in her arms with ease.

The brunet glanced at where she'd been laying and he gritted his teeth at where the blood had collected. He stalked after Natasha in an attempt to keep a level head. And staring at the evidence of her abuse was definitely not helping.

"Where's Rumlow? The man – "

"He's been dropped off at SHIELD. And I mean dropped in the most literal way. Bitch fuckin' bounced."

Steve grimaced. "Thought you were doing recon?"

"I was," Clint shrugged, offering his good arm to help Steve up before they walked out of the jet. "I got a call from Foster, Thor's girl, sayin' she was worried about short stack. I spent the last three months trailin' Rumlow and then Darce dropped off the map about a week ago. I figured she got smart and then…she showed up again. I made a good case against him and if she testifies, he's fucked."

The blond nodded as they walked to the medical wing, easily spotting Bucky pacing outside a closed door.

"Won't let me in," he muttered. Blue eyes watched as Clint went to get his arm fixed up. "Natalia's in there. Figured she's want a feminine presence after…after everything."

They settled down to wait, backs flat against the wall outside her room. It was going to be a while.

* * *

Steve blinked awake to a tapping on his shoulder. Blearily, he looked up and saw Natasha doing the same to Bucky. When they'd both blinked the sleep from their eyes and managed to get to their feet, they noticed the redhead's grim expression.

"It's…a mess," she said honestly. "I can give you the rundown or the doctor can – "

"Nat," the blond whispered, "Please."

She nodded and took a deep breath to steel her nerves. When she spoke, it sounded almost robotic, disconnected. "There was extensive vaginal tearing, extreme inflammation, multiple lacerations resulting in sixteen stitches. There…was also multiple contusions, mainly from the waist down, but a fair few visible higher up. I…" Natasha's voice broke. "I'm worried about pregnancy, but it's too early to tell."

Bucky's metal fist met the wall with a fantastic flourish. Steve couldn't do more than listen, hoping that Natasha was done.

Steve could deal with war. He could take down an enemy without remorse. But war had a _point_. Why was Darcy treated like that? What had caused Rumlow to snap so severely?

"I'm gonna tear him apart. He's at SHIELD, right? Son of a bitch – "

Natasha grabbed his arm. "Darcy…she's going to need stability. I've already set her up in my apartment and requested that I be taken off of SHIELD rotation. Dr. Foster is currently still in Asgard and she needs someone."

"And you're the best choice?"

"I know what she's going through, _Soldat_ ," she spat, "The Red Room left its mark on both of us, no?"

* * *

Darcy whimpered in discomfort, turning her head to the side to avoid the light that was dancing behind her eyelids.

"It's all right, _myshka_. You're safe now."

The brunette stiffened. "W-where am I-I?"

"Stark Tower," the feminine voice replied. She felt a soft hand on her forehead and relaxed minutely. "Everything is taken care of. You'll be able to come home with me very soon."

A blue eye peeked open and found the redhead perched on the side of her bed. She looked familiar somehow. "Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff," she replied. "I'll keep you safe."

Darcy had no energy to protest. She simply snuggled deeper into her blankets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Let her go, the light is fading._

 _I cry like guns across the water._

 _She didn't ask to be your remake or your muse._

 _We're parasites inside her blues."_

 _Halls of Sarah – Neko Case_

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower – Medical Wing_

It took nearly two days for Darcy to be able to leave the medical wing. The boys had watched her from afar, not wanting to scare her as Tony had done accidently.

 _"Romanoff, I need your key code. JARVIS won't override it and I have some things to put there for Darcy – hey, short stack."_

 _Darcy let out a pitiful whine and scrambled all the way up her hospital bed, her eyes wide and unseeing._

 _"Wow." Tony held up his hands, mentally fighting back a cringe when she flinched so hard he could hear her teeth smack together. "You're okay, sweetheart. I'm not going to – Romanoff, grab her!"_

 _The redhead stilled the hands that were trying to rip out her IV. She cradled her face in her hands and whispered, "_ Myshka _?"_

 _"N-n-not s-sweetheart," she whimpered, staring at the floor resolutely. "N-n-no."_

It was hard seeing Natasha carry the weight of their girl, but she was strong and took it without complaint. In fact, she had Darcy moved in and comfortable in just under an hour.

JARVIS alerted them of Darcy's new schedule. They'd gotten used to the one she had before, but this time her sleep pattern was more erratic. She took more showers, often bathing two or three times a day. Her food intake was down quite a bit, too. But the oddest thing was how she seemed to barricade herself in the room Natasha had provided her more often than not.

The artificial intelligence kept track of her vitals and sometimes they would get so erratic that Bucky would be waiting to break down the door, but the redhead soothed away whatever had scared the pretty little dame.

The boys spent most of their time in the gym, beating up everything they could in an effort to get out their aggression. When they finally did see her, they didn't want to scare her after all.

So, when the call to assemble came and Natasha flat out refused to go, it called into question her contract with SHIELD, which Hill brought up without question.

 _"You signed this, did you not? It states that you will assemble when called." Hill pointed out the clause and shoved a copy of the paper at the fatale._

 _Natasha regarded it coolly. "Of course, however, I believe there is a clause in there about having children, no?"_

 _"You don't have children."_

 _"Darcy is my daughter. I'm invoking my parental rights and having a maternity leave of sorts until my daughter is well enough to be on her own."_

And, sure as shit, Tony ran the blood work and Natasha _was_ Darcy's biological mother. The redhead had left Russia in the early '90s, popped out Darcy, and went back on the run after leaving her with a loving family in Long Island – not that it ended up being that way when they were killed in a car accident and she was left in the system. However, the brunette didn't know that and the only ones that did were Tony and Hill. Not that either of them were saying anything. Tony _knew_ what the Widow was capable of and Hill didn't want to lose her best spy.

"Do you want more ice cream, _myshka_?"

Darcy looked up from the bowl of meting sugar in her lap and shook her head slowly. "N-no thank y-you."

Natasha clicked her tongue quietly. She hated the stutter that had developed. Sure, from what Steve said it had been present at the Halloween Gala, but it had become worse since they'd found her. The footage she had of New Mexico and London showed Darcy as a little spitfire that had no problem standing up to people twice her size. She got in a screaming match with one of SHIELD's finest over a damned iPod for fuck's sake.

The Widow had made sure that Rumlow was as deep in the bowels of SHIELD that he could be without being actually offed. He was being kept for interrogation that she'd administer once she felt that Darcy was stable enough. Or, rather, could be in the same room as someone of the opposite gender. And that was slow going at best.

The very thought of a man made Darcy start hyperventilating and it made Natasha think that therapy was a definite must. She made a mental note to have Tony get her a list of therapists. Especially since he'd utilized them after all the shit he'd gone through, too.

Natasha sighed and took the bowl from her daughter, setting it on the coffee table as she snuggled her on the couch. The brunette didn't waste any time laying her head on the older woman's chest and shutting her eyes as fingers were run through her hair.

Soft Russian lullabies fell from the Widow's lips as she drifted off into sleep. Hopefully a more peaceful rest than she was used to.

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

Darcy was…adjusting. Every day, she woke up and took a shower before curling up on the couch and binging hours of mindless television in the room that Natasha had insisted she stay in. Normally, the redhead would flitter in after disappearing for a few hours and braid her wet hair and curl around her like an octopus until she napped again.

If you had told Darcy that she would be cuddling the Black fucking Widow in said woman's apartment, she would've laughed so hard she would've pissed her pants. But the other woman was a sense of comfort and it made the little brunette feel safe. And she hadn't felt safe since Steve and Bucky took her in. God, she missed them. They hadn't come to see her, hadn't given her hugs that made her anxiety melt away into nothing.

" _Myshka_ , why are you crying?" Natasha tucked a stray curl behind her ear and laid her head on the younger woman's shoulder. "Who do I need to kill?"

Darcy gave a watery giggle despite herself. Over the past couple weeks, it had been refreshing to get used to her humor. "I m-miss them," she whispered, blinking away the traitorous tears that had gathered on her lash line. "Why ha-haven't they c-come? Do they – "

"They don't want to scare you," the redhead reassured her. "After everything with Tony after you woke up, they don't want you to look at them with fear in your eyes."

It seemed reasonable, but it still hurt. She'd grown to rely on how Bucky soothed away her demons and how Steve made her forget about Brock for a while.

 _Brock_.

Darcy's hands began to shake and a breath stuttered in her lungs.

"He's being held by SHIELD," Natasha stated, immediately attuned to her. Nightmares and panic attacks had been common since inviting her into her space. "Clint has a few things for you to look over for the trial – "

"No. I-I can't."

"Darcy – "

"H-he'll f-f-find me. He d-did last t-time."

Natasha sighed. The girl had every reason to be distrusting, but she was doing everything in her power to prove she was safe. At the tower. With the fucking Avengers.

The brunette took a deep breath. "H-HYDRA."

The Widow knelt in front of her in an instant, holding the younger woman's hands in hers. " _Myshka_ , where did you hear that?"

"H-he said he w-was sent by the o-organization. For J-Jane a-a-and the in-initiative. I-I-I was – "

"Collateral damage," she finished bitterly. Cursing a blue streak in Russian, she stood after pressing a kiss to Darcy's forehead. "I need to tell Rogers. He'll want to know."

"S-SHIELD is HYDRA."

And that was when the first blast hit the west side of the tower.

"JARVIS!"

" _My apologies, Agent Romanoff, it would appear that the STRIKE team has infiltrated the lower floors. Sir is already assembling with Captain Rogers, however, Sergeant Barnes is on his way to relieve you._ "

Natasha turned, meeting scared blue eyes. " _Myshka_ , you need to stay calm and let Barnes protect you. Can you do that? The bathroom only has one entrance and no windows if you want to hide out in there while – "

"N-no. I c-can do it," she replied quietly.

Bucky _did_ give the best hugs.

"Stay here."

* * *

When the first explosion went off, Steve and Bucky were in the gym. It didn't take long for them to suit up and make their way to Tony's lab.

"I called the Fantastic Four seeing as Thor's off-world, Banner's at Culver, and Barton's neck-deep at SHIELD." Tony tapped his gauntlet, his suit rippling over his form. "Storm was the only one that replied. Apparently, Doom's causing a scene elsewhere."

Steve shook his head, shouldering his shield. "I've got to learn all these heroes."

"Storm's a little shit, but he fights good. And has a habit of bursting into flames periodically. It's helpful." Tony paused. "Sometimes," he amended.

"Buck, get up with Darcy. If it's Rumlow, he'll go after her. Get Natasha down here and we'll attack on the ground level." The blond stuck his com in his ear as he made his way towards the door. "Meet you down there."

Bucky wasted no time leaving the lab, taking the stairs to the residential floor two at a time. The other Russian was sharp and concise when she opened the door.

"Upset her and I will decapitate you," she murmured, sure to pitch her voice low. "Protect her at all costs, _Yasha_. He can't have her again."

And with that, the redhead blurred out of the apartment and disappeared down the hall.

He could see the curvy brunette sitting ramrod straight in front of a muted television and his first thought was to comfort her, but he didn't want to scare her. He couldn't forgive himself if he managed to frighten her at a time like this.

"B-Bucky?" Her voice was so timid that he felt his heart sink.

"Yeah, doll?"

"Can you…can you c-come sit with m-me?"

With the invitation already issued, he made short work of reaching her and sat down easily, sure to leave a sizeable gap between them to keep her comfortable. He fretted momentarily that he was still too close to her, but when she swung a leg over his lap and snuggled into him, that thought flew out the window.

Bucky quickly had his lap and arms full of feisty brunette, her face against his throat and their chests flush against each other. All in all, it wasn't a bad position to be in, if he could manage to control his base reaction to her being so close.

"I'm s-so scared."

Yeah. That did it.

"I got ya, doll. Let's try to take your mind off it, okay?" At her nod, he smiled. "Tell me about growin' up in New York, yeah? I bet it was a lot different than when I did."

"I-I've lived in N-New York my whole life. My p-parents died in a c-car accident when I was s-six and I spent my t-time bouncing around th-the system in Long Island." She sniffled, shuffling a little closer. "Then Brooklyn and Qu-Queens…before heading t-to Culver and meeting Jane."

His flesh hand ran up and down her back, encouraging her to keep going. "Was there ever anyone when you were younger? Someone that caught your eye?"

"Just o-one," she breathed out, feeling the goose bumps on his neck. A blush colored her cheeks and she was glad he couldn't see her. "But…we were j-just kids. I graduated e-early and left for C-Culver when I was sixteen. He…he b-begged me to stay. He was a f-f-few years older and wanted t-to settle down…"

It was completely irrational, the jealous feeling that crawled up his throat and tried to leave his lips. "Did you love him?" The question was unbidden, but he wanted to know anyway, _had_ to know.

She whispered, "Yes."

It seemed like a lifetime ago, but she remembered him, remembered how much she wanted something normal with him. The chain around her neck seemed heavier than usual, but it kept her sane when she was with _him_. And he had always been so jealous.

"Did you…" Bucky swallowed, holding her a little tighter, "Did you ever think about finding him?"

"After I g-got back from New Mexico, I tried t-to find h-him, but his parents m-moved and there wasn't a f-forwarding address…" She sighed. It wasn't like she was going to tell him that she'd left the other man in the middle of the night after he'd proposed to her. Jesus, she wasn't ready for _that_ at sixteen-years-old.

"Why did you agree to marry him?" The question was burning on his tongue. Darcy and Rumlow were such opposites and it simply didn't make sense.

She shuddered in his arms. "I th-though I loved him. He…he said s-so many things to make me b-believe and then he changed. Jane t-told me not to d-do it, but then I c-couldn't get o-out of it. He said…he said he'd k-kill me. Jane's g-gone and I didn't h-have anyone…"

"You're never gonna be alone again, doll. I promise," he held her closer when he felt her tears soak the collar of his shirt.

* * *

"Where's Rumlow?"

The STRIKE team was dispatched rather easily. Cuffed and awaiting SHIELD, Natasha filled Steve in on everything Darcy had told her. The Captain relatively kept his cool; no one was going to say anything about him using his shield to take out his anger on one of the cuffed men.

"I thought he'd be here," Tony nodded, looking over the group again. "Unless it was a distraction."

Natasha clicked her tongue. "I contacted SHIELD and he's still there. STRIKE is moving on their own. Either way, it doesn't make sense."

"Princess is still in the tower," Tony said, tapping against the face of his watch. "Barnes has everything under control. Someone should go grab Storm. Or put him out if he's still on fire." He grinned. "Ooh, looks like someone's stress baking. Dibs on the blueberry muffins."

Natasha's blade soared through the air, narrowly missing the older man's shoulder. "Hands off the cookies, Stark."

* * *

Bucky watched how Steve hovered close to Darcy, noticing how he put himself between windows and doors. He wasn't taking any chances. Not that Bucky could blame him.

Dealing with SHIELD was going to be a bitch. Natasha straight up terminated her contract and Clint was working on doing the same as fast as humanly possible. Tony and Steve didn't have to worry about it and Bucky, well, he was still awaiting complete clearance from them to be signed on by Tony. Which, the latter didn't care about and promptly gave him a new contract.

"Great muffins, short stack," Tony praised once he'd nearly demolished the entire pan. "Kicking bad guy ass really works up an appetite."

Darcy blushed and looked down, managing to stutter out a quiet, "T-thank you."

Steve asked, "Storm?"

"A little beat up." Tony shrugged. "Staying in the medical wing for now. Should be good in a couple days."

 _"Sir, pardon my interruption, but Mr. Storm was made aware of homemade…snacks. He's currently on his way."_

Darcy darted back to Bucky's side, ignoring the approving look Natasha gave given them both as Tony grumbled, "Hide the damn muffins."

"He's a good guy, doll," Bucky murmured softly. "Tony wouldn't've let 'im in if he wasn't."

She nodded tiredly, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"God, I smell snickerdoodles," a voice said from the hallway. "And pie! Good lord, I'm gonna marry whoever's cookin'."

A man in an almost threadbare blue suit strutted in – read _limped_ – and made a beeline for the treats. His hair was blond and cropped close to his head, while the top was just a bit longer.

All in all, Bucky thought he looked like a younger, healthier Steve, but he was going to keep his opinion to himself. He did _not_ need to take that damned shield to his face. _Again_.

"As fun as this is, I'm going back to my workshop," Tony said, grabbing the muffin pan and making his way to the door. "Try not to eat all the good stuff, kid."

The man in question made a shooing gesture and took a handful of cookies, very nearly inhaling them. He turned and sighed through the mouthful. "Who made these? I haven't had cookies this good since I lived at home."

Natasha puffed up the secret proud mother hen she was. "My _myshka_ , my – "

"Darcy."

The name fell from his lips and it took all of a single second to realize that the petite brunette had stopped shaking in Bucky's embrace and instead had her wide blue eyes focused on Storm. The room was unnaturally quiet and it was freaking Bucky the fuck out.

" _Darcy_."

A sob ripped itself free from her chest and suddenly she was lunging towards the other man, leaving the rest of the occupants thoroughly confused.

"I got you, baby," Storm said fiercely, once he had his arms full of crying girl. " _Darcy_ …"

"J-Johnny," she sniffled. She was so damn small compared to any of them and it made Bucky nervous that she just went to him like it was nothing.

" _Myshka…_ how do you know him?"

Storm swallowed noisily and met the redhead's gaze. "She's my fiancé."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _"Do you wish you could stop everything,_

 _And take back your love?_

 _Tired of trying to make everyone happy?_

 _Too tired to sing your own songs."_

 _Bad Luck – Neko Case_

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

The window exploded, Storm forcing Darcy onto the ground and pinning her with his bulk.

"What the hell!" Bucky pulled a gun from his thigh, firing through the window at men propelling down the side of the tower. "JARVIS!"

 _"Sir has already been alerted_."

Steve swung out the window and into action, quickly followed by Natasha. The brunet wasn't sure if he should follow suit or stay behind and protect Darcy. Storm was injured and –

"Get that constipated look off your face, Barnes. I can still flame on if I need to," Storm fairly yelled, helping the brunette to her feet and tucking her under his arm. "Go catch some bad guys and I'll take care of the inside of the tower."

Bucky considered it for about five seconds before he swung out the window, too. Johnny looked down at the girl and squeezed her a little tighter.

"C'mon, baby, let's go find a panic room. I'm sure Stark has one in a place as swanky as this."

 _"Please proceed to the highlighted route, Mr. Storm. The war room will be most accommodating_."

Darcy moved as fast as her feet could carry her, following the bright blue lights blinking on the edge of the hallway. Her mind wouldn't shut up about Brock and how he'd hurt her and how –

"Baby, stay with me, okay?" Johnny pleaded, pulling her up into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way. "I know it's scary, but I'm gonna protect you. I'm good at that right?"

"Y-yeah," she whimpered, curling into his neck and just wanting to stay there. He smelt of clean smoke and the cologne she used to buy him. Did he still have it? That was five years ago…

The door slid shut and she heard the locks whirl shut, leaving them in silence as Johnny looked at the camera feed. "Looks like they're taking out the ones on the east side of the tower, but there's more coming from the south. Rogers has them, though."

Wide blue eyes peeked out from the safety of his suit and watched the screens. She couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

Natasha was _not_ messing around. SHIELD was going down and she was going to make sure that they never came back up. Spotting Rumlow in the flurry of jack-booted thugs (dammit, Darcy) had released her instinct to wring his neck. As thoroughly as possible.

The butt of her pistol met his temple in a spectacular fashion, dazing him enough that she could get him on his back with her sitting astride his middle.

"What do you want with her?" Her gun was pressed against his jaw, gouging into his skin. "She's no longer yours."

His laugh turned into a hiss when Natasha pressed her gun against him harder. "Just need to know if she's carrying – "

"She's not pregnant," the redhead gritted. His head smacked against the concrete and she smirked. "You're not the alpha you claim to be."

He bucked her off of him, burying his blade into her side. "Move out!" He yelled to his team before sneering down at her. "You're lucky you're not my type. I'd love to see what our serums would do to a child."

Managing to stumble to her feet after he'd walked away, she tapped her com. "Rumlow's headed up, Rogers, head him off. Stark, you and Barnes barricade the residential floor."

" _I've got eyes on him_ ," Steve said, the sound of his shield ringing through her ear. " _Buck, get to the landing pad and dismantle their jet_."

" _On it_."

"Nat – Jesus, you're bleeding." She glared at him and Clint shut his mouth. "Medical?"

She shook her head. "Wrap me up and get me to Darcy. Storm's still with her?"

The archer nodded, supporting her slight weight as he took her inside. "Flaming and everything."

"Please don't let her end up with him," she prayed mostly to herself.

"Amen," Clint mumbled.

* * *

"You're pretty slippery, aren't you?"

"Comes with the territory," Rumlow shrugged, holstering his gun and staring at Tony. "I'm just trying to see my fiancée."

"Oh, didn't you hear? Wedding's off, asshole. Short stack has cold feet and, well, your abusive disposition put her off." Tony shrugged. "You can have the ring back, though." He tapped his wrist gauntlet, keeping his eyes on the other man.

"You know, having all the Avengers running to the aide of a girl, a _hoodrat_ , a nobody, sure raises a lot of questions."

"We protect our own."

Rumlow scoffed. "Because she helped Foster? Met Thor? You're smarter than that, Stark – "

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"No, no. Not flattery, just facts. Agent Romanoff fought like I've never seen. You're _protecting_ Darcy, aren't you? Well, hand her over. I'll take real good care of her."

Tony grimaced. "Over my dead body."

"I like a challenge."

* * *

"Baby, why'd you grab me? Fire bad!"

Darcy whimpered, holding her hands out so Johnny could apply the salve. The skin was blistered and angry, but she'd been scared when JARVIS reported that Natasha was down.

"I-I didn't th-think you'd burn m-me!"

Johnny groaned. "I don't have selective burning! It doesn't discriminate! It probably figured you were already hot, so a little more wouldn't hurt!"

She giggled despite herself, flinching when she flexed her hands.

"Should be cleared up in a couple of hours." He put the lid on the salve and set it down. His eyes trailed over her form. On the outside, she looked almost the same, but her face was harder, more tired, her body thinner than he was used to. His heart broke to see the girl he loved so defeated.

When she'd left, he was devastated and then the Human Torch was born and he was forced to move away from his little hometown and everything that reminded him of her.

"So…that douche is after you?"

Blue eyes met his and he wanted to cringe at the panic that flooded her delicate features.

"Y-yeah," she answered quietly.

"Well, any man that's willing to fight this hard for you must – "

"We're e-engaged," she interrupted, cheeks red in embarrassment. "I-I…I'm ending i-it, though. He…he's not who h-he was b-before. He _h-hurt_ me."

Johnny took the news in stride, tramping down on the need to wring the fucker's neck. Glancing down at her left hand, he commented, "No ring?"

"I only h-have one that m-mattered," she whispered. She pulled her necklace out from beneath her shirt, producing a delicate chain with a very familiar ring attached. "H-he hated i-it."

"You kept it." He hated how breathless he sounded. Reaching out, he fingered the slim band, remembering how long he'd had to work to afford something nice enough for her. "I looked for it when you'd left. I thought your foster family pawned it."

"I wasn't ready," Darcy said without a single stutter. The regret of leaving without closure weighed heavily on her mind and always had.

"We would've waited – "

"You were th-the first one that w-wanted me for me and n-not the money I could give you. I w-was scared and-and worried y-you'd realize I w-wasn't…worth it," she finished lamely.

Johnny sighed. "I still love you, baby. I know you were young – hell, you still are! – but I'm not give you up now that I found you again. Give me a chance?" His hands had migrated to her waist, holding her close, but she'd grown so stiff in his arms that it was like holding bricks. "Baby?"

"I-I n-n-need – "

His hands were off of her in a second, held up in an innocent gesture. "I didn't mean to scare you."

It was a real effort for Darcy to try to control her breathing, but she managed.

 _Johnny's not a threat_ , she repeated in her mind, _he won't hurt me_.

"Baby steps, okay? Nothing you're not ready for."

* * *

"Can I light him on fire?"

To his credit, Rumlow didn't even react to Storm's threat. He sat in one of the secure rooms in Stark tower, the metal chair purposely chosen for discomfort.

"No," Steve said, taking a seat across the table from the hated man, "He needs to explain himself and the actions of STRIKE."

"I don't answer to you."

Storm shrugged. "We can make you."

"Tony – "

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get him."

It took a matter of seconds for Storm to be removed from the room, leaving Steve and Rumlow face to face.

"STRIKE wasn't operating under official SHIELD orders," the blond stated baldly. There was no time for mincing words, especially when they little dame upstairs was _still_ having an anxiety attack. "So, what was your goal? Take control of the tower and find Miss Lewis?" His gaze flickered at the name. "She's not going with you. She's – "

"Going to stay here? Live her life in the tower?"

Steve shrugged. "Until we find out what to do with you. Are you proud of what you did to her, son?"

The dark-haired man snorted in derision. "Son? Sometimes, we forget how old you are." He shook his head. "I did what I had to. The organization…required it."

"Oh, you mean HYDRA?" He asked casually. "Don't look so surprised. I've heard that schtick before. You're not the first soldier employed by HYDRA and you won't be the last."

"You don't – "

"I know what you wanted with Miss Lewis," Steve folded his hands and leaned forward on the table. "Let me guess, they gave you a bastardized version of Erskine's serum and you were tasked with finding a woman to…impregnate to test theories, correct? But you couldn't do it halfway, could you? You had to commit. And then Miss Lewis came along and you suspected she was a charity case and one thing led to another…am I getting this right?"

Rumlow's silence spoke volumes and Steve sighed. "It's just too bad that you forgot to account for one thing."

"And what's that?" The other man bit out.

"You're a certified asshole."

* * *

"What's it take to get some fancy digs around here?"

Tony barely glanced up from his tablet, a crease appearing between his brows. Having another super in the building wasn't at the top of his to-do list, but eh. He could make it happen.

"I mean, Manhattan's pretty great."

"And what would your sister think about it?"

Storm shrugged. "She's busy most of the time. I'm an ornament in her life, my dude. Always on display and shiny. "

"How do you know Darcy?"

"Dated her. Dating her? Shit, we never really worked out the details. Either way, I proposed, she said yes, and then she bailed."

The older man pointed out, "Normally, that means past tense, then."

"Even if she's till got the ring?"

"Grey area." Tony paused. "She doesn't have the best track record when it comes to guys. You one of the good ones? I've heard about your – "

"God, stop, _no_." He shuddered, kicking off the wall he'd been leaning against. "There hasn't been anyone since Darcy. Fuck, I can't believe I'm telling you this. No one else."

* * *

" _Myshka_ …you like Barnes, no?"

Darcy's head popped over the back of the couch, her nose scrunched up. It wasn't something that she'd really thought about. Bucky created a sense of security that she hadn't felt…since Johnny, really. And having Johnny back was weird all together. Truthfully, she had no idea what she wanted. Brock really changed her opinion on men. Maybe she should just become a lesbian.

"Darcy?"

The brunette sighed. "I don't know. H-he's really nice. And h-his body is t-top shelf – "

"Your snark lacks conviction with your stutter," Natasha clicked her tongue. Therapy was definitely in her daughter's future.

"I k-know."

"He's a good match, a smart one," she said idly. The popcorn stuttered to the stop in the microwave and she poured it in a bowl. "He could protect you, keep you safe. Strong man, good stock."

She dryly asked, "Are y-you giving your st-stamp of approval?"

"Better my stamp of approval than a bullet in the – "

"Natasha!"

The redhead smirked. "And Storm?"

"We h-have history. M-Messy history."

"And you still wear his ring." It wasn't a question and it was clear that she wasn't waiting for an answer.

Darcy hung her head. _Damn spies_.

"You still love him, yes?"

"I don't th-think I ever stopped. It's…complicated a-and I didn't think I'd e-ever s-see him a-again. But then I g-got whisked a-away to this and b-bam! He's h-here."

"And you're starting to feel something for Barnes."

She huffed. "I'm s-so confused. How d-do I do th-this? I've g-got an engagement to b-break, a relationship t-to mend, and a n-new one to ex-explore." Darcy flopped against the couch and threw her hand over her eyes. "I d-don't like this."

"Blond or brunet?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Blond or brunet?" Natasha repeated, a sly smirk on her face. "Storm or Barnes?"

She snorted. "I don't pick someone based on looks – "

"Even if his body is 'top shelf'?"

"I've _really_ g-got to keep m-my m-mouth shut."

The redhead offered her daughter the popcorn, happy that she was at least eating.

"Ugh, but Steve." Darcy's brows puckered. He'd down so much for her and she would be lying if she said that he didn't get her motor running. Those shoulders alone…dear God, yum.

Natasha's eyes widened. "Rogers, too? My, my. Busy girl."

"I'm twenty-three a-and I've o-only slept with two g-guys. Cut m-me some slack."

"You lack experience – "

"Me and Johnny g-got up to _plenty_ ," she disputed, her cheeks turning pink. "With… _him_ …it was m-mainly one p-p-position all the time a-and it wasn't exactly…pleasurable i-if you c-catch my drift."

"You haven't had an orgasm since you were with Storm? You were – "

"S-Sixteen. Yeah. It's b-been awhile."

"And you never…" she held two fingers in a crude gesture and Darcy's skin darkened even more. "I'll take that as a no."

"Look, I'm d-definitely a millennial, but th-the thought of d-doing it myself is a-a turn off, y'know?"

She shrugged. It's not like she had problems in that area. "I suppose."

* * *

Bucky wrapped the bandage around his knuckles a little tighter, grimacing when the white gauze tinged pink. It hadn't really been a thought out decision to punch Rumlow, but, boy, had it been satisfying. Especially when the force knocked the chair backwards and the asshole's head smacked against the expensive tile of the floor.

"Was there a reason you didn't use your left hand?" Steve asked, wrapping up the gauze to put it back in the first aid kit. "Could've hit him harder."

Bucky shrugged. "Didn't want to be tempted to kill the bastard. I thought the little dame would like to do the honors."

"She won't kill him. You know that."

And he really did. He'd read her file, knew what SHIELD had on her and her behavior analysis. But even if she was acting like her usual self, she was mostly bark and no bite, unless properly provoked. She tased the God of Thunder for fuck's sake.

"Where's Storm?" Steve asked. His eyes searched the room and came up empty.

"I'm assuming annoying Stark somewhere." He shook his head, remembering what Storm had said. "They're engaged. How the fuck – I mean, do we gotta pop the question, too?"

"Do you…do you wanna marry her?"

Bucky shrugged. "I'm not against getting' her in bed, but we were raised better than that. She's the type o' dame I'd have settled down with before the war."

"She _is_ pretty," the blond agreed before he froze. "Wait, what do you mean _we_ have to propose – "

"Oh, c'mon." A scoff left his lips as he glared through the double glass at Rumlow. "You're just as anal as I am. I _know_ you read her file and I know you know she's a damned handful. She'd gonna need two of us fightin' for her. Especially with that asshole and the flaming child – "

"Storm's _older_ than her – "

"Semantics," the brunet waived off. "We gotta show her that we'd fight for her, too."

Steve dryly asked, "And the bullet I took to my thigh meant nothing?"

"Badge of honor, punk."

"Jerk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Stars can't fight city lights,_

 _They've turned their backs on us._

 _It's true today, I saw it from the plan,_

 _Aeroplanes were never built to fly."_

 _Lady Pilot – Neko Case_

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

Darcy left the therapist's office feeling a little more confident. It was…hard opening up and reliving what she had gone through, but she knew she didn't have a hope of getting rid of the damned stutter if she didn't.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she ran straight into a bulk of man as soon as she stepped out.

"Oh, Miss Lewis, I'm sorry," Steve's voice said.

Tilting her face upwards, she gave him a hesitant smile. "It's okay. My f-fault."

His blue eyes grew concerned. His _ocean_ blue eyes. _Dammit, Darcy, focus_!

"How are you feeling? Did Natasha brief you about the trial?"

Her stomach turned to knots and she mutely nodded. Thinking about testifying against the man she thought she had loved was terrifying. Going through what had happened in front of strangers was one thing, but she knew the Avengers would be present, that they'd know _everything_. And _that_ was the most terrifying thing of all.

"No one's going to look at you any different, honey, I promise." His voice was so sincere and she chose to believe him. There was so little to believe in anymore.

"Okay," she managed, ducking her head and staring at her shoes.

"Are you settling in okay? Nat treating you okay?"

"She's great." Her pride soared at the fact that she didn't stutter.

Steve shuffled his feet for a moment before he blushed. "The team is having dinner together in the lounge if you want to join. Just us."

She nodded before she really thought about it. "I'll be there."

* * *

What the _hell_ was she thinking?

Being around Natasha and Clint – and occasionally Bruce – was one thing, but the whole team? It left her jittery and nervous, and, if she weren't a woman of her word, she would've backed out. Immediately.

"Steve said you wanted to join them? I made spaghetti," Natasha pouted, leaning up against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"My mouth a-answered before m-my brain did." Damn that stutter! And damn her hair for not cooperating.

It took all of a second for the redhead to take the brush from the other girl, swatting her hand. "Bottom to top, _myshka_. Curls are to be fluffed, not brushed."

"You don't even have curls – "

"I did at one time," she replied cryptically. Darcy relaxed under her ministrations and she relished in the closeness it afforded her. Twisting the curls this way and that resulted in the brunette's hair being glossy in a half up, half down style that made her look younger somehow.

"Wow," she breathed, "It l-looks so good!"

Natasha smirked. "Are you trying to impress Barnes?"

"Natasha!"

"Or is it Steve? Maybe Storm? They look alike, you know."

Darcy buried her face in her hands with a groan. Her libido had horrible timing of kicking in when it was unwanted.

It's not like she hadn't thought about riding the three of them like race ponies. And she just _knew_ Bucky would handle her curves like a champ. He'd get the goddamn gold medal for 'most orgasms given'. Hail, Darcy.

" _Myshka_?"

"Fuck, I n-need to get l-laid."

Natasha broke out into genuine laughter. "You have your pick of the litter. I personally recommend Barnes – "

"Get o-out of m-my h-head!"

" – because he looks to know what he's doing. I wonder what the metal arm could do – " she cut off when Darcy made a sound like a wounded animal. "Let's go downstairs, _myshka_. Get dressed. Those stretchy leggings would be good."

* * *

Bucky nearly started salivating at the sight of Darcy's ass. When she reached up to grab a glass from the cupboard, her sweater had rode up and revealed a perfect apple bottom –

"Close your mouth." Steve hissed, elbowing his friend in the ribs. "She'll see you."

"That ass, though," he bit back with a groan.

One good thing about waking up in the future was seeing how fashion had evolved. Don't get him wrong, he loved the dresses of the past, but shorts and pants were a novelty that he loved to ogle.

"She's not an object."

The brunet nodded. "I'm not stupid, but I can appreciate it before I hit it."

Steve's face soured. "You're watching too much television." He paused and smiled. "I know what you mean, though."

The object of their desire whined as she swiped at a glass just barely out of reach, "Help."

The blond didn't even hesitate as he walked up behind her and grabbed the glass. He'd never been more thankful that he was wearing jeans to keep his reaction from pressing against her.

"Th-thank you," she smiled shyly as she accepted the glass.

"You're welcome, ma'am."

"Darcy, p-please."

"Darcy," he amended with a nod. He hadn't wanted to take liberties with her name since she was so newly single, ignoring the fact that he regularly called her _honey_.

"I know you aren't gawking at my _myshka_ ," Natasha said quietly, sidling up beside her fellow Russian. "She's much too pretty to be panted over, wouldn't you agree?"

The brunet jumped minutely, not having heard her. Gritting his teeth, he glared at his best friend. "We're not _panting_ – "

"Po-tay-to, po-tah-to," she shrugged. "I know what men want. And she's at the top of your list, no? She's not the girl you'd…love and leave. I'd hope your…old-fashioned tendencies are still at the surface."

Bucky sputtered, "I'd never – "

"That ass, though," the redhead deadpanned, causing him to burn red in embarrassment. She smirked, "That's what I thought. It would be good to keep Steve in line, as well. He can be corrupted too easily by you seeing as you both… _share_ taste in women."

At this point, it looked like he was part of the tomato family instead of Barnes he had turned so red.

"She's definitely a handful. It wouldn't be unheard of to have a relationship between the three of you," she continued, ignoring his plight. "A leg up, you might say."

"I don't really want to have this discussion."

"Stop staring at her ass, then."

* * *

The meal was…not what Darcy expected.

There was a ridiculous spread of food, varying for everyone's taste, but she was most enamored with the pizza that was delivered from Brooklyn.

" _Real_ pizza," Steve grinned, grabbing a slice for himself.

"The punk eats pineapple on his," Bucky grinned, jerking his thumb in Steve's direction. "Probably 'cause he was allergic to 'em growin' up. Puffed up real bad."

Steve turned an embarrassed shade of red and Darcy thought it was endearing. When the brunet motioned for her to take a slice, she hesitantly did, only after looking at Natasha for approval.

Pineapple wasn't really her thing, but the sweetness exploded across her tongue and it was a welcome companion to the fluffy crust and seasoned sauce. Chewing it over, she gave a closed-mouth smile and nodded.

"Good, right?" Steve asked, all smiles. He ignored the jab of Bucky's finger in his thigh and glanced at the redhead seated next to the woman of his desires. Lord, having Natasha as a chaperone was going to lesson his lifespan. By a _lot_. Her grin was that of a shark and he would rather he kept the scent of his blood to himself.

"I-I-I like it," Darcy replied after nearly inhaling half the slice. When was the last time she really ate?

"Noodles have arrived!" Storm's voice announced as he rounded the corner with bags of food. "Chinese from that place in Hell's Kitchen. Best stuff ever. Right, Darce?"

Was he living here now?

Steve bit down on his bout of jealousy and gave a forced smile. "Haven't had that in a while. Settling in okay, Storm?"

The other man skirted around Tony and Bruce, pointedly ignoring Clint and Natasha to take up residence on the free side of Darcy. White boxes found their way onto the table before he spoke. "Goin' good. My sister wants me to move back in with her, but I've gotta branch out sometime – "

" – on someone else's dime – "

" – and the tower's pretty great. Get to be by my best girl and all." He finished, slinging his arm around the brunette's shoulders.

The entire table quieted, waiting for her reaction. But it was like Darcy wasn't even there. Her blue eyes were wide and unblinking, stiff as a board.

"Move your arm, Storm," Tony said from the other end of the table. "I just remodeled."

Remodeled?

When did Bucky get a knife?

Why did _Natasha_ have one, too?

Steve visibly relaxed at seeing Storm curl his arm in on himself. However, Darcy's hand shook as she pushed her plate away and wobbling as she stood.

"I-I-I-I'm not h-hungry," she whispered. She gave Natasha a look that had Bucky on his feet.

"I'll walk you back," he offered. A thread of tension loosened in her posture and she nodded gratefully.

Natasha had the class to wait until Darcy and Bucky were in the elevator before reaching across Darcy's empty chair and smacking Storm upside the head. "What's the matter with you?" She hissed. "I briefed you personally on her circumstances. Have you been hit in the head too many times?"

He grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. Steve would've felt sympathy for him – the redhead hit _hard_ – but he was more annoyed than anything. Darcy had been making actual progress. And now it was down the drain.

Except, she _had_ let Bucky walk her back to her apartment.

"I should gut you like a fish."

"Not at the table," Tony whined. "There's a gym for that. I know, I _paid_ for it."

As delicately as possible, the redhead slipped her blade back into the holster on her thigh. "You're lucky blood is hard to get out of paint."

"Lucky?" Storm choked. His stomach was revolting even though he hadn't actually eaten anything yet. The Black Widow was fucking terrifying.

Clint smirked. "At least she's being considerate. The carpet in my old apartment was _ruined_. I definitely didn't get _that_ deposit back."

"Darcy would be upset if I killed you."

Tony sighed. "Niceties, Romanoff. Expend a little. Short stack us a grown woman – "

" – and she can beat his ass if she chooses."

* * *

"Are you okay? I know…he shouldn't have touched you."

Darcy looked up at him. "I k-know."

"No one should touch you without your permission."

"What i-if I asked y-you t-to touch m-me?"

Bucky almost didn't catch what she said, but his gaze turned hungry when he did. Touching her was what his dreams were made of. Especially when she was _so_ willing. Clenching his jaw, he reined in his instinct to pounce. "Then I would."

They were standing outside her door and the hallway was clear. It would be a while before he would be left alone with her he knew. Especially if Natalia knew what was running through his head.

"Can I?" She asked, her hand frozen towards him, as if unsure.

Willing himself to relax, he nodded, the plates whirling in his arm as it recalibrated. Her small hand grazed her jaw and he struggled to keep himself from leaning into the touch. It was warm and just felt right.

Sharp little breaths stuttered against his collarbone – how'd she get tall? – and fanned out across his neck. His eyes closed, but nearly blew wide when he felt her lips catch the edge of his jaw.

"Is th-that okay?" Darcy whispered. She was so unsure of herself, shaking slightly.

"More than," he breathed, slowly opening his eyes. "I don't want to scare you, but it's taking everything I have not to kiss you senseless."

Pink tinged her skin. "Thank y-you for walking m-me b-back."

"You're welcome, Darcy. I'm here if you need anything. Me and Steve. We'll come runnin'."

Her giggle made it all worth it and he valiantly resisted staring at her ass when she disappeared onto the other side of the door.

She had touched him and, by extension, he's touched _her_. It put things into perspective a little.

* * *

Darcy's ceiling was becoming more and more interesting. She stared at it when she was flat in her back in bed, thinking. Thinking took up most of her time, recently. The trial, moving in with Natasha, residual feelings for Johnny, new feelings for Bucky…and Steve.

It was confusing.

Natasha had helped her record her testimony for Brock's trial since it was deemed – by _everyone_ – that she shouldn't be in the same room as him. It was almost two hours long and full of her tearful rendition of their time together and nearly made the redhead blind with rage. Clint had been walking with a limp when they'd returned from sparring.

As for Johnny, well, he was avoiding her. She was sure of it. And it irked her. Did she react badly? Yes. Considering they'd touched without issue when it felt like the world was ending, but it wasn't a casual setting. A setting that _he_ had conditioned her to fear.

Why couldn't she hand out with people she considered friends without worrying if she was going to be backhanded? Her therapist had a lot of damage to undo. Jesus.

The wonder twins were currently her new obsession. Natasha wasn't shy about voicing her approval and Darcy felt herself gravitate towards them if they were in the room. She considered it a win that when she and Bucky were watching a cheesy movie, their thighs had touched the entire time and she _didn't_ tremble. Progress was progress.

Steve had a habit of showing up with coffee exactly when she needed it. She suspected JARVIS was helping, but she didn't mind. Coffee was the gateway to her heart, after all. And who could begrudge him when she wanted to climb him like a tree?

A siren wailed throughout the room and she bolted upright. Terror raced through her veins and her door burst open to reveal Natasha.

" _Myshka_ , put your shoes on, please." She cocked her gun and held it up as she waited. "Stark built a new room to keep you in for now. I'll send one of the boys to look after you."

"I-I-Is i-it – "

"Not _him_ , _myshka_ ," the redhead promised. "Just normal villains this time."

The brunette followed her dutifully, clutching her modified taser tightly. She'd almost kissed Stark when he gave it to her. The alarm was loud in her ears and she just wanted to actually take a breath because it felt like she was hyperventilating. And she would be a hell of a dead weight if she collapsed.

Natasha's fingers danced across an empty section of wall, revealing a door that she was unceremoniously shoved through.

"There's headphones in the back and a direct line to my com, okay? Just try to ignore it."

And then the wall slid closed and Darcy was alone.

* * *

"If you say doom bots, I'll punch you."

Steve grinned and threw a mechanical _something_ over his shoulder. "It could be worse. What's a few bugs? Target practice of Barton, at least."

The brunet grunted and used the blade strapped to his thigh to slice cleanly through the robotic innards. Oil sloshed against his Kevlar and he grimaced. "Ugh. Gonna need a fuckin' shower."

"And you didn't need one before? You smell like a wet dog."

"Stop smellin' me, you punk."

Across the large warehouse, Storm flamed half a dozen bots at once, leaving scorched metal in his wake. Kid looked pissed off.

"Wait, who's with Darcy?"

Tony and Natasha were in the rafters while he, Bucky, and Storm were on the ground floor. Barton was outside with Banner and Steve's stomach flipped.

" _She's fine, Rogers. JARVIS is keeping an eye on her_ ," Tony voice's crackled through his com.

Storm's flames dimmed and he half-heartedly side stepped a bug, nearly ending up on his back.

"Wanna grab some pizza on the way back?" Bucky asked as he kicked a few robots away. "She can pick a movie."

Steve felt for Storm. He was always looked over when it came to Bucky when he was younger. He was the small friend, the one they pitied. Now, Storm was a good looking kid and the blond didn't have any doubts that he could coerce a few women into his bed, but he was pining after Darcy. Like they were.

But Darcy needed to move on now, not backwards. Being with Storm would do that and Steve had to make her happy.

"Sounds good, jerk."

* * *

A food coma was high on Darcy's probability list, Her stomach was filled with pineapple-y goodness and orange soda. It didn't hurt that she was sandwiched between two heaters that were more than aware of her personal space.

And it was a little infuriating.

Creeping a little closer to Bucky, she leaned her head against his shoulder while she tucked her feet underneath her. It _might_ have been a coincidence that her toes were also jabbing Steve's thigh.

But when he pulled her feet into his lap, she was pretty sure she swooned. If you could even swoon while sitting down.

"What's next on the watch list, doll?" Bucky rumbled, clearing the credits of the rom-com off the screen. "Suspense? Comedy? Thriller?"

She rolled her eyes. "You p-pick."

The blond's foot nudged the movie case on the coffee table and he noticed it was already open to an animated one that had wear. Like it had been shoved through a multitude of DVD players before being retired to its little sleeve.

It took some work to get he movie started and Darcy rearranged across them – her head was now in Bucky's lap – but it was worth it.

"I love th-this movie," she murmured as the opening score played.

The boys shared a look and smiled. They'd made a good choice.

* * *

The movie was long over with the beginning of the disc repeating every few moments before Steve blearily blinked awake. Out the window, the sun was skirting across the horizon and Darcy's soft snore filled the room. And she was half in Bucky's lap?

He sat up and nearly pissed himself at seeing Natasha lingering in the doorway.

"Nat! What the hell?" He whisper-yelled, careful not to wake the sleeping brunets.

But the redhead wasn't looking at him, she was focused on Darcy. Particularly how she looked in Bucky's arms. "They look good together, no? Very pretty. Like puzzle pieces."

He agreed. It just looked _right_. And it had been so long since something was right. Aliens, doom bots, villains. When the world was falling apart, she'd still be there. Bucky could still come home to her.

"You would be welcome, too, if you asked."

His eyes cut to her and he wilted slightly. "We all deserve a little normal. That…well, it's not normal. I'm okay with sitting on the sidelines if it means he's happy and she's safe."

"Maybe you were frozen too long." She cocked her head to the side. "Fury called an assemble – sit _down_ – and I told him you were…on vacation." She raised her mug and took a long sip. "You _deserve_ it, no?"

Steve flopped back against the couch and mumbled a quiet "fuck it" before curling around Darcy's other side. If he was going to hell for wanting his best friend's girl, he might as well do it thoroughly.

* * *

Sandwiches were Darcy's favorite food. You could add layers and layers of goodness and still be able to fit it in your mouth.

But, on that topic, she _really_ liked being a layer in a super soldier sandwich. Particularly when her face was nuzzled against a slightly scruffy neck. _Bucky_. Her little heart was beating overtime. And Steve was behind her? Heaven. This is what heaven felt like.

"You awake, honey?" Steve's words cascaded across her skin and she shivered. The hand on her hip moved to pull away, give her space, but she held it tight.

Captain America had his hands on her. She _had_ to be dreaming.

"Not scared," she murmured, smoothing her hand over his. "Comfy." And not a damned stutter in sight.

He chuckled behind her and moved a little closer so he was flush against her back. Soft lips brushed beneath the hollow of her ear and she sighed happily.

"Get some more sleep, honey. The sun's barely up."

That sounded like a _fine_ idea.

* * *

Bucky was the last to wake up because his damned nose wouldn't stop itching. Cracking open a single eye, he saw riotous chestnut curls and huffed, only irritating the curls more.

His neck was…wet? Was Darcy drooling on him?

Oh well. If his luck held, he'd have much more than just her drool on him eventually.

A sharp pinch to the arm he'd thrown over the back of the couch made him hiss.

"Mm, you're like a cat," Darcy mumbled before she burrowed deeper against his chest.

He grimaced. Definitely drool.

Loathe as he was to leave their little cocoon, he had to piss like no other. With a gentle kiss to her forehead, he scooped her up only to rearrange her on Steve before booking it to the bathroom.

"And here I thought it would be a chore to make you wet yourself."

Natasha prowled in front of the door, a smirk on her face. It was a scary scene for any red-blooded male.

Bucky groaned. "Natalia, I have to piss – "

"And you will."

" – and you're in my way. If this is the shovel talk, you can save it. If I hurt her, Steve will be kicking my ass nine ways from Sunday." He rolled his eyes when her grin impossibly widened. "Now, will you move?"

Natasha moved to the side. "Just remember that I know how to hide a body."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _"And if I knew heartbreak was coming,_

 _I would've set out running._

 _Across the muddy river,_

 _And the smokestacks on the bank."_

 _Set Out Running – Neko Case_

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

Darcy woke up alone. But that wasn't how she had fallen asleep. Steve and Bucky…they had been there, too, hadn't they? Shuffling into awareness, she rolled off of the couch and wiggled towards her room.

"And here I thought you were human."

"I prefer inch worm, thank you," she snarked, wiggling closer by putting her knees beneath her and pushing forward.

Natasha smiled, pleased that the stutter had yet to appear. There was only a slight cringe when she realized Darcy was worming towards the door in the redhead's cashmere blanket. Sighing, she said, "They went to go get breakfast. I demanded they let you sleep a while longer."

The brunette sushi roll moaned. "Mmph. Food."

"I requested waffles and extra syrup."

Darcy moaned louder and flopped onto her back. "You're my favorite. I love you."

"Feeling's mutual, _myshka_. Did you want to shower before they return? Or is being a worm more desirable?"

"Don't knock it. Worms have it good."

"Until they get eaten by a bird."

Darcy gulped. "Th-that's true."

 _Dammit_.

"Take a shower, _myshka_ , and I'll have your boys meet you when you're done. You have an appointment with your therapist later. Don't forget."

She sighed. "Yes, mom."

If only she knew how right she was.

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

Breakfast was good, not awkward as she had feared it would be. Her therapy session went good, too. But her nerves were shot, frayed around the edges.

In her head, she decided that she was going to talk to Johnny, give them both some closure to what had happened. Explain that she just couldn't move backwards.

It was going to be so hard.

"Want some company?" Bucky's voice asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

When had she ended up in the lounge?

Giving him a shy smile, she said, "I'm on my way to talk to Johnny."

A simple sentence had Bucky shuttering up his feelings in a second. The easy grin he had was gone and his eyes were more guarded. Did he really think she was going to leave him?

"I need to say goodbye," Darcy clarified, watching as he relaxed minutely. "D-Do you and Steve w-want to grab dessert later?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "We actually have a…thing. But, we'll make sure someone's here with you. Okay, princess?"

Humming in approval, she got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek before ducking out of the room.

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

"It's today."

Steve nodded jerkily. He checked and rechecked that his shirtsleeves were buttoned properly and his shirt tucked in. Using his Captain America image to get what he wanted was dirty pool, but that fucker deserved it.

Darcy was holed up with Storm while he, Bucky, and Natasha – Bruce, too if he arrived in time – were going down to SHIELD for Rumlow's trial. It had been a long time coming and Steve was more than ready to hear the verdict. Especially with how much evidence Barton had squirreled away.

Natasha was hoping for castration.

Bucky would settle for the death penalty.

Steve wanted him six feet under.

It was hell watching his feisty dame go through hell and back, but he wanted to be by her side every step of the way. Him and Bucky.

Christ, the brunet had already got a damned ring.

"I want the bastard to fry."

Steve sighed. "As long as he's not near her again. She won't need to be afraid anymore."

"She won't have a reason to be afraid when she's sharin' her bed with two Brooklyn boys."

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

It was a struggle to try and control her breathing. The scent of the snickerdoodles she had baked did nothing to calm her down and part of her hoped that Johnny wasn't in his suite. But she was pretty sure God hated her. Specifically since the door opened just as she raised her hand to knock.

"Darce?"

"H-Hey," she stammered, hoping it was nerves and not the stutter making a comeback. She'd been doing so well so far. "Can I c-come in?"

Johnny gave her a nod and moved aside before following her back in. His suite was way smaller than Natasha's. Even smaller than the one she'd been gifted when she moved in. Just a room with a bedroom and a tiny bathroom. It was…cozy.

"Do you want something to drink? I assume it's not a social call."

Words were hard. It made it even harder when he knew what she was going to say, who she was going to choose. Hurting him wasn't something she wanted to do twice.

"You have to go back to Sue, you know," she said quietly. "I'm sure she's worried sick."

"Wanting to marry you was a pipedream, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." She swallowed. "A pipedream for two kids in Long Island that just wanted someone to love them."

A breath shuddered through him and he nodded. "Saw a pretty girl and I wanted to snap her up. The neighborhood wasn't the best and I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought…I thought if you were mind that I could protect you better. And you disappeared and that shit with – "

"St-Stop." She didn't know what would happen if he said _his_ name. Flames wouldn't do well in an enclosed space. "I loved you – "

"I loved you, too. Fuck, Darce, I still do! But I can be man enough to walk away if that's what you want." His eyes flashed and his voice deepened as he promised, "But I'll kick their asses if they hurt you. You don't need to be hurt again. You understand that, right?"

"I know," she whispered. She didn't need to be reminded. It was a work of effort to unclasp the chain from her neck and offer him the ring he had given her so long ago. "I want you to have it – "

"Keep it," Johnny cut her off, a sad smile on his face. "It belongs to you. Always has."

It wasn't really a conscious decision when she barreled into his arms, but it felt right. Like saying goodbye and I love you all at once.

* * *

 _New York City, New York – SHIELD Headquarters_

"I'm gonna kill 'im."

Bucky kept repeating the phrase under his breath as the recording of Darcy retold the last two years of her life. The _hell_ she had been forced to live through.

Every time her voice caught or a sob broke free, his arm would recalibrate in the hope that he'd get to wipe the floor with the sorry excuse for a man that was on trial.

 _"And he-he forced h-himself inside m-m-me and r-raped m-me – I-I-I can't – "_

Darcy's voice cut out again and her tears, along with Natasha's soothing tone, replaced it. Knowing and _knowing_ what happened to his girl was infinitely different and, in a way, he wished he hadn't attended the trial at all. Bucky would rather be at home, swaddling her in as many blankets as she could stand. Keeping her safe with Steve.

It was gut wrenching, but completely necessary.

When the recording was finished, there was a beat of silence in the courtroom.

The thing about SHIELD trials was that one Nicholas J. Fury resided as the judge and he was completely disgusted that a man as slimy as Brock Rumlow managed to climb through the ranks, reporting to HYDRA, without anyone noticing. Without anyone from an organization that was literally founded to stop the Nazi scum noticing.

So, when Fury's voice barked a gruff sentence, it was with great pride that Steve and Bucky stood, watching as Natasha followed the cuffed man out.

"Death sentence," the brunet shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he deserved more pain than that."

Steve smirked. "Didn't you see Natasha? She's not planning on letting him go quietly."

"Let's get back to the tower, jerk. We got a girl to romance."

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

"They told me what happened."

Natasha was exhausted. More so than she should have been.

Before returning to the tower, she had cleaned her knives thoroughly and changed out of her blood soaked clothes. Dishing out the retribution she felt Rumlow deserved was bound to be exhausting, but it had been as satisfaction filled as she had hoped. Watching him writhe on the floor as she forced her blade into his jugular had been cathartic.

"Nat?"

The redhead closed her apartment door behind her and glanced at the little brunette sitting on her couch in a bundle of blankets that she was sure the soldiers were responsible for.

"He won't hurt you anymore, _myshka_. I promise."

She went to the couch and wrapped her daughter in her arms, holding her tightly as Darcy sobbed against her shoulder. Natasha wasn't sure if the tears were from stress or relief, but it was good she was expressing feelings at all.

It took a better part of an hour to get her calmed down, but when she did, the redhead knew she had to come clean. Lies were something that needed to be left behind after all the change that had come and was still coming.

" _Myshka_?"

Darcy sniffled, "What?"

"I know you had a rough time growing up, little bird, but – "

"That's in the past – "

" – _but_ I'm sorry. I didn't have any other choice. Between the KGB and HYDRA, I had a choice to make. I didn't even know I could get pregnant with everything I was subjected to in the Red Room, but it happened against all odds." Natasha breathed in a shaky breath and cupped the brunette's delicate jaw. "I wanted to keep you safe. And then the damned car accident and – and – "

"You're…you're my _mom_? You're, like, three years older than me!"

She nodded stiffly. "It's the serum. A bastardized version like the Sergeant has. I age much slower than I should, but the truth remains the same. You're my daughter, Darcy."

She had a mom. A mom that had _wanted_ her, but had had to keep her safe. That gave her away to ensure her survival.

"Natasha," she wailed, launching herself at the other woman and holding tight.

"I've got you, _myshka_. I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."

* * *

 _Manhattan, New York – Stark Tower_

It had been almost a month since Darcy's world had started to right itself. Her stutter had practically evaporated into nothing and, while she still jumped on occasion, she was becoming more relaxed around the tower and even in the city.

Of course, it helped that she had Steve and Bucky at her sides at almost every moment that they could spare her. And if both weren't available, they somehow had worked out a schedule to ensure she was never quite alone.

Natasha watched over her like a true mother hen and the brunette found herself coming to terms with the life that she had had up until that point. She understood why her mother had done what she had done and she was more than content to try to make up for lost time when the redhead wasn't busy getting it on with a certain green scientist.

Jane had sent letter via Heimdall that all was well in Asgard and she was saddened to hear of what had happened and tried to convey her sympathy through a letter that didn't quite cover it. But she had a Norse God to hang off of, so Darcy didn't really blame her.

But, as much as her life was starting to fall into place, neither boy had even tried to make a move on her. That was, until they had each gotten a stern talking to about boundaries from her mother.

"Hey, honey, you wanna grab dinner?"

The brunette was scribbling away at a schedule she had drawn up for Tony – the man was hopeless without plans – and she didn't even hear what the blond had to say.

A Miss Pepper Potts had recruited her for science wrangling and she eagerly took up the job, grateful to be of use once more. Not that having a ridiculously large steady paycheck hurt anything.

"Darcy?"

"Hmm?" Her blue eyes looked up and met Steve's nervous face. "What?"

"Do you want to go into the city and grab some dinner? With me? And…Bucky?"

Darcy bit her lip and looked down. "Is this a date? You know there's three of us, right?"

Steve turned an adorable shade of pink and desperately tried to stumble over his words. "I – well – you see – "

"She's givin' ya a hard time, punk. She knows exactly what this is." Bucky's voice was lit with amusement and she watched as he made his way over to them with a sinful smile on his face.

 _It was about damn time_.

Steve looked puzzled. "Honey?"

"You didn't exactly invent the idea of a threesome, Stevie," she smiled, shooting an email to Tony and closing her laptop. "Besides, I think the both of you will be able to handle me. I used to be quite a pistol, you know."

The brunet barked a laugh. "Believe me, we've heard all about it. Barton has loose lips when it comes to his partner in crime – "

"I help him put jelly in Tony's suits _one time_ – "

" – and we're countin' on it. See, Steve is reckless most of the time, but havin' you around makes him a little more grounded. And, well, I figured if you had both of us chasin' after you, it might keep us all a little more level headed."

Darcy grinned. It was a dream come true, really. The thought of two boys taking care of her while she took care of them and helped the Avengers not fall apart was a good one. One that she knew led to a life she would be happy living.

"Well, I'm free for…the foreseeable future. If you wanted to make this a little more permanent."

"Nothing we'd like more, honey."

Bucky smirked and helped her out of her chair, spinning her in a small circle and pulling her against his chest, Steve coming up flush against her back. They each kissed her on the cheek and she blushed down to the roots of her hair.

"How about pizza?"

"That sounds perfect."

And it most certainly was.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought.**

 **See ya on the flipside!**

 **~Grace**


End file.
